Tiger & Catgirl
by Elia41
Summary: During the animated statues incident, Kaede accidentally discovers his father's identity as a superhero and chooses to stay. For Kotetsu, it marks the start of a new life with his daughter ... and more problems with his job. Being both hero and father isn't an easy task, especially when feelings get involved ... KotetsuXBarnaby
1. The right man at the wrong place

**The right man at the wrong place can make all the difference**

Kotetsu sighed. Thanks to his superhuman strength, he was able to rescue Kaede before the rubble fell on her. The girl was lying unconscious in his arms, her pink tutu glinting in the light. The man rose. His daughter was safe. Now, he could take care of the boy on the lion statue. The child, a NEXT with the apparent ability to animate statues, had caused quite a ruckus. And he was just a kid, not even a teen or a young rebel. A child. Who had NEXT powers like the hero himself did. Putting his daughter safe on a bleacher, he went to the young troublemaker. However, before he could make a move, the boy had moved the statue and gotten the young girl from where her father had placed her. Kotetsu froze. As much as he hated hurting a child, it was his daughter in that bronze lion's mouth. No one hurt his daughter. Not even another child.

"Give her back."

The man's voice was unusually cold. His partner landed at his side and turned to him.

"What's happening?"

"That kid has my daughter. I want her back. _Now._"

Barnaby frowned under his helmet. He didn't know Kotetsu well, but he still knew enough to get he was being unusually serious. The lion rattled the ice of the rink.

"Leave me alone!"

"Give me back my daughter."

The boy's body flared.

"_I said:_ _**LEAVE ME ALONE!**_"

Kotetsu ragingly ripped his helmet off and threw his black and white mask, revealing a face of pure anger.

"_GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER __**NOW!**_"

Kaede's eyes snapped open and widened.

"Dad!?"

Kotetsu moved first. The bronze lion raised a paw, only for the man to jump on it, bounce, reach to the mouth and retrieve the bewildered little girl. Jumping at Barnaby's side, he looked at him, anger still in his eyes.

"Take care of her."

The lion roared. The man answered with a raised fist …

"Kotetsu, wait! We can't afford to destroy the statue! Go for the boy instead!"

The hero caught himself in the nick of time. Lowering his hand, he instead jumped at the lion's head and snatched the boy, ignoring the kicks he was giving him. The lion tried to bite him but froze, its puppeteer no more fueling it. The boy landed on his back and turned to face a very pissed superhero with glowing blue eyes and a face that eerily reminded of a hunting tiger. Kotetsu seized him by the shirt.

"What's gotten into you!? Why did you do all this?"

"Because they hurt me!" The kid, no more frightened, frowned and starred right at the man's eyes. "They were scared of me, calling me a creep and a freak because of my powers! They cast me out as if I had the plague!"

Tears started to fall. The boy sniffed, but anger was still present in his voice.

"One day … I started moving dolls in the playground. I first thought it was fun, then people saw it and started screaming. They threw things at me and called me names. I was forced to run and, when my parents saw my powers, they locked me in my room and took all my toys away! So I escaped and tried to move bigger things. The statues …"

Kotetsu frowned, his rage slowly fading away. The boy's situation was strangely reminiscent of his own. Looking back at it, all there was before him was a little kid who had just awakened powers way beyond his understanding and had been cast away because of them, causing him to become scared and angry. Just like him at his age. Kneeling, he put the boy down.

"What is your name?"

"Tony Emerson."

"Well Tony, I have something to tell you." Lowering his head, the man summoned his memories. "My powers awoke when I was your age and, just like you, people feared me for it. At first, I had no control over it whatsoever. Nowadays, you have Hero Academy where you can go to develop your abilities and become a hero, but it didn't exist yet when I became a NEXT. So whenever my body glowed, I would hurt people and break everything I touched. My parents and even my elder brother were totally scared of me. The other kids would have beaten me and all, but they were too scared I might kill them, willingly or not. So they cast me out, rejected me like the other kids did to you. So, one day, I ran to Sternbild. First thing I did was going to a bank to retrieve some money, but something happened."

Now not only was Tony, listening, but Barnaby and Kaede were also all ears. A voice echoed in the blonde hero's com-link.

"Barnaby? This is Agnes! We can't get the helicopter any closer but we can still listen to what Tiger's saying! Please, don't move and let us hear! It may be interesting!"

"I was listening anyway." Barnaby growled back.

Kotetsu continued his tale.

"Robbers decided to attack the bank. They took us all hostages and would've gotten with the heist if someone didn't stop them in time. Said someone was Mister Legend, Sternbild's first superhero. He blocked the burglars' bullets and threw them away, but one of them took me and pointed a gun at me. He wanted to use me as a human shield. I broke under the pressure, awoke my powers and broke his spine against a wall as an answer. I admit I'm not very proud of that stunt, but the guys were no more a threat. Mr. Legend came to me, offering his help. I told him I couldn't touch him due to my powers. He still seized me … and thanks to his own power, I didn't hurt him. He told me that my powers weren't meant to hurt people but to save them, and that because I saved him, it made me a hero too. This meant a lot to me. From that day onward, I stopped being scared of my powers and learned to control them, day after day. I only came back home once I was in full control, all the while promising myself I would only use my powers to help others. For harm? Never."

With his gloved hand, he caressed the boy's head.

"You are a NEXT. People like us have powers that vary from one individual to another. Two NEXTs having the same power is extremely rare, even though it happens. Just like it happens one NEXT finds himself with two powers at once. These powers … no one knows where they come from, but it doesn't matter. What really matters is what we do with it. Some choose to keep them a secret, others help people with it, there are those who become criminals … There are no good or bad, amazing or frightening power. Once you learn to control and use your power, it becomes a part of yourself like your hand or your head. You mustn't let your powers control you. _You_ must be the one in control. And once you do, you'll find out they are the greatest gift you could receive. So don't let people tell you you're a creep or your powers are scary. Normal people fear what they can't understand. Instead, learn to use your powers in ways that will make them change your mind. You are a NEXT. You are stronger than normal humans. That's why you have a responsibility toward them: that to watch over them with your powers."

Tony shivered.

"But they did bad things to me …"

"And they will continue if you answer through violence. Pain only leads to pain. This is something I learned when my powers awoke. You must make them change their mind, prove them you're better than them by helping others, even though they will look down on you at first. Before I became a hero, people kept me away from them. After I became one, they started liking me a lot."

"But my powers aren't cool like yours are!"

"Does it matter? They are helpful. I can think of a lot of funny things to do with your powers and stuffed animals, and I can also see the use of a giant animated statue outside of destroying buildings. Your powers exist to help others, to protect them from those who have power and want to hurt them. This is something only you can do. Your power is pretty amazing in itself, you know?"

The boy looked at the older man.

"You … you really think so?"

"Yes. Learn to use your powers correctly and, overtime, people will love you, that you become a hero or not. Just between you and I, one reason I met my wife was because she had a thing for NEXTs. And she was just a regular human. Didn't stop us from becoming a family and have a daughter."

In Barnaby's ear, Agnes's voice echoed.

"We recorded everything! Thank you, Barnaby. It was a great idea to listen to Tiger's speech. People are going to love it …"

Rising on his feet, the man turned to see his daughter looking straight at him, right as she hung at his partner's leg. Then Kotetsu remembered he had no mask or helmet and Kaede didn't know yet that her father was Wild Tiger. His face became sheepish as the girl's eyes were wide in shock.

"This is gonna hurt …"

The two men and kids finally got out of the building. Kotetsu had put his mask and helmet back on, still decided to keep his identity secret. Tony looked at him.

"You're sure about it?"

"Yes. If you surrender by yourself, people will have a better opinion of you. Come on."

The four advanced … then a sinister noise made them raise their head. The top of the building was collapsing! The heroes immediately jumped at the rescue, pushing back as hard as they could, but Kotetsu and Barnaby's ability, the Hundred Power, only lasted five minutes. And these minutes had run out some time ago for both, meaning they had to wait until cool-down was over. So the heroes were stuck fighting a losing battle against gravity.

Salvation came from the least expected direction. Seeing them in troubles, Tony remembered Kotetsu's words.

_'Your powers exist to help others, save them.'_

The boy wasn't a criminal to be taken away by the police. He was just a scared little kid who had been rejected because of his condition. Well, not anymore. Tony wasn't scared. In fact, seeing the man who had just given him faith struggle like this made his mind very clear. Sky High released his push.

"That's no use! We can't stop it!"

"Take me to the colossus!"

The King of Heroes turned to the boy, surprised. Tony insisted.

"Take me to the colossus! I can help you!"

Before using the bronze lion, the NEXT kid had moved a huge statue standing in the industrial district, bringing it close to their location. Not really understanding what he wanted, Sky High still agreed and rushed him to the colossus. Tony's powers instantly animated it, forcing it to hold the spherical building that was now dangerously close from falling. The statue being far stronger physically than a group of superheroes, the trick was fairly easy to pull. And Tony could hear people cheer for him. The police showed their gratefulness by treating the boy nicely as he was taken to the station. They had no ideas what had happened up there, but little puppet master was no more a threat so they had no reason to be rough. A little away, Kaede was looking at her father, mildly pissed.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Well … I didn't."

His answer was a kick to the leg. Barnaby came to him.

"You have a problem, Old Man?"

"Family matters. This is none of your business, Bunny. But it might take some time …"

The blonde hero looked at his sidekick. Well, if it was none of his affairs … Besides, if he wanted to learn more about the man, he had his ways to know without asking him. An elder woman was watching the scene from afar, sighing. She knew this day would come. Kaede glared at her father.

"Why did you never tell me? Why did you hide you were Wild Tiger?"

Kotetsu nervously chuckled.

"Well, let's say I didn't want to bother you with it. Okay?"

"No. I want the real reason. Spell it."

The elder man looked around, nervous. It had been some time since he last saw his daughter and wasn't really used to speaking with her face to face. Especially when she was in that bad mood. Kaede crossed her arms.

"I'm waiting."

Signing, Kotetsu nodded and lowered his voice.

"Alright, you win. I'll tell you everything, but not there. No one but Mom, Big Brother and the other heroes know my real identity and I feel better that way."

Turning to his old mother, the man came to her and gave her a few words.

"I'll take Kaede back to Apollon Media so we can talk. I'll call you when we're done."

Anju nodded.

"I knew you couldn't keep your identity secret for long. Kaede is more mature than you believe. She would have found out sooner or later."

Kotetsu nodded. His comrades were surprised to see the girl coming with him but didn't ask. Barnaby had warned them. They returned to the lobby where they all removed their outfit and turned casual. As soon as they got out, Kaede grabbed his father's arm, dragged him to a seat and looked at him in the eyes.

"Now, you explain. Everything. I want to know why you never ever told me you were Wild Tiger and why you sent me to live with Grandma after Mom died."

Instead of leaving, the other heroes stayed at a distance, listening. Weirdly enough, Rock Bison was half-grinning. Taking his daughter on his knees, Kotetsu caressed her face, replacing a loose bang behind her ear.

"To be truly honest, I didn't think you would discover my real identity. I said, and it's true, that no one aside the other heroes, Big Brother and Ma know I am Wild Tiger."

"Why? Was Mom unaware of it too?"

Hearing this made the man laugh and Bison giggle.

"Are you kidding? Of course your mother knew! She learned about my powers after I saved her with Uncle Antonio's help. As I found out, Tomoe had a thing for NEXTs. She's the one who came up with our aliases. And because we were both hero lovers was the reason we married."

Kaede's eyes widened before she crossed her arms.

"Does that mean I was _the only one in the family_ who didn't know?"

Kotetsu sighed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was scared."

"Scared? What would you be scared of? You're Wild Tiger! You're fearless!"

The man shook his head and rubbed the girl's head.

"You're wrong. I was scared, today. Dead scared. For you."

"For me?"

"Yes. I was scared I would lose you. That's why I never told you. I was afraid knowing my real identity would lead you to troubles, and I'd rather die than lose you. Failing to save your mother was already enough."

Kaede looked at her father. His face was unusually sad, and yet very gentle.

"But Mom died from sickness! What do you mean?"

Kotetsu closed his eyes. Tears appeared.

"On the day your mother died, I was visiting her at the hospital when they called me for hero duty. I wanted to stay at her side, but she told me to go. Her last words were: '_Promise me you'll always be a hero._' So I was a hero and saved people, but when I came back …" His voice broke. "It was too late. According to the doctors, her condition had worsened no long after I left. I … wasn't at her side in her final moments and it still haunts me to this day. I wish … I so wish I could have stayed at her side! But I didn't and now, the only thing I can do is hold my promise to her. To be a hero. Believe me, Kaede, I loved your mother so much! The least I can do is fulfill her dying wish. That's why I sent you away, after that. I knew I couldn't raise you between my mourning and my job as a hero."

The girl looked at her father while the heroes muttered among themselves. No one knew the Crusher for Justice carried such a heavy burden. Barnaby was extremely surprised. He who took his partner for a goofball, seeing firsthand the man's biggest scar was a huge shock. Kotetsu caressed his daughter's head.

"Being a hero is harder than one can think, especially when you're alone. I knew I couldn't raise you after Tomoe died, because I was sad, and because the only thing as hard as being a hero is raising a child, especially alone."

"But why did you never tell me?"

Kotetsu sighed.

"Because I was scared to lose you too. I had already experienced the loss of your mother. If anyone were to learn you were my daughter, if this information reached the wrong ear, people would go after you in an effort to hurt me. And they would succeed. And, besides ..." The man kindly grinned. "You were just a little girl. I didn't want to burden you with my hero problems."

Kaede raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"So that's why." Suddenly, she punched his shoulder. "You're a stupid dad ..." Then she snuggled against him. "But you are a nice dad too. I understand why you sent me away and never told me."

"Does that mean you're ready to go home?"

"Yes ... but with you."

This made Kotetsu back up in shock.

"What? But, Kaede ..."

"I am no more the little girl I was five years ago. You didn't notice because we've been living away from each other, but I've grown. I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself. You won't have to worry about me."

"I'm always worrying about you."

"You're wrong."

"I saved your life, today."

"It doesn't count. There was a NEXT involved. And you were here."

"I won't always be."

"Then I'll become strong enough that you won't have to save me."

"I'm curious to see that!"

"I'm your daughter. I can do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kotetsu sighed. As much as the girl looked like her mother, her character traits were definitely from him. And as far as he was concerned, it was not a good thing. He looked at her daughter in the eyes. The girl was dead-serious. She wanted to be at his side and she would. How didn't matter. Glancing at his comrades, he lowered his head. He, too, wanted to be at her side. But he wouldn't be able to do it in his current situation.

"Alright, fine. You win. Now let's hope Lloyds accepts some compromises."

"Lloyds?"

"My and Barnaby's manager. He's kinda like our boss. I'll have to negotiate if I want to have time for you. And knowing him, it's gonna be heated. There's also the problem of you moving in, which means furnishing the house, finding a school ... Don't you mind being a transfer student?"

"I don't care. I'll be with you."

Closing his eyes, the man thought a little.

"Alright, then. We'll take a week to plan it all. Then, you'll move in."

"That's great."

* * *

**Hello. I recently discovered Tiger & Bunny on anime and started watching it ... Did all twenty-five episodes in three days, plus the movie. Became addicted. Had to write this. I just love the characters and Kotetsu's relationship with Kaede. And his partner. Anyway ...**

**What if Kaede discovered her father's identity during the animated statues incident? Knowing the girl, I don't think things would have been the same at all. So here it is. Sure, it's only the first chapter, but the next is half-written already so it shouldn't take long. The story will be in two parts: first one until Kotetsu is framed by Maverick and second part five years later. As the show did, every title will be a saying.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. I apologize for the few mistakes you may find, as I'm not writing in my native language. I can guarantee you, however, that quality will be there since it isn't my first fanfic on this site.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Where there's a will, there's a way

**Hello again! Here is the second chapter. Makes me wonder how I could write it so fast ... Maybe because half of it was already done when I posted the story? Anyway, thank you for commenting, it always makes me happy.**

**- AsuraChan: I had imagined a version where Tomoe was still alive. Wonder which would have been more interesting ... As for the relationship between dather, daughter and partner, well, let's say it's gonna be rocky to start ...**

**- VHS: looks like it came sooner than expected, even for _me_, and I'm the author. But people wanted this chapter so badly! Who am I to refure them this pleasure?**

**Warning: this chapter contains a big bucket of sweetness and some pretty funny/impressive moments. Have you tightened your seatbelts? Here we go!**

* * *

**Where there's a will, there's a way**

Kaede stayed in Oriental Town for the following week. While Muramasa and Anju took care of her transfer from Oriental School to a school in Silver East, near her future home, Kotetsu did some massive cleaning and prepared his daughter's new room. Next step were said negotiations with Lloyd. How he managed to have his way was a total mystery to the father, especially given how it went.

"Let me get this straight: you want us to alleviate a part of your charge as a hero, _just so you could be with your daughter?_"

"Not exactly, Sir. I will still work as a hero and Barnaby's second, but I'd like you don't call me if you feel he can handle it alone. Being a father takes time."

"Well it seems you don't understand what we want of you. You and Barnaby are meant to be a team. Rookie here needs you to teach him the ropes to become a hero. If you spend more time with your daughter, it will penalize him."

"I told you you could call me if you felt he needed me. I am aware the two of us are partners and Barnaby is a beginner. But one thing I know is that he has skills. Real skills. Soon enough, he won't need me to do the job, trust my experience in that."

"Exactly. Experience. That's what he lacks and what I intend you to teach him."

"Barnaby is a fast learner." Putting both hands on the man's desk, Kotetsu stuck his eyes in his. "To what I gathered, he was one of Hero Academy's greatest students. And he is very motivated to reach the top of the ranking. It's the only thing that matters to him: to be the best. And he's well on his start to make it. Listen, Lloyd. I said I was alright with teaming up with him when he needed and I am aware we will do it a lot at the start. But Barnaby is good. Soon, I'll be nothing but an annoying sidekick to him. When it happens, this is where I'll request more time to spend with my daughter. Not before. As both a father and a hero, I know very well the meaning of responsibility. In missions, as the oldest, I am responsible for Barnaby's actions. At home, I am responsible for Kaede's behavior for being her father. Right now, all I'm asking for is time to let Kaede settle in with me. For five years, I regretted being unable to spend more time with her. Now she knows who I am and thinks she's old enough that we live together. I hope she's right, and I don't want to let this chance go away. Tell me, do you have kids?"

Lloyd thought a little.

"I don't."

"I do, and I can promise you I know very well how hard it is to deal with them." He glared at the man. "There are some among us who do triple-shifts, like Blue Rose and Fire Emblem. I only have two jobs, but they are both full-time and extremely hard. But you wouldn't know that. You are neither a hero nor a father."

Those last words shocked the manager. He was tempted to yell at the man until he realized Kotetsu had made a very valid point. There was no denying being a hero held risks. And to what he had heard, raising a child was no easy task either. So being both, no wonder the man had sent his daughter away after his wife died. Yes, he knew about the fact. He sighed. No matter how much he hated it, Albert Maverick had made clear he wanted the two as a team. Well, Kotetsu was willing to make compromises. So why wouldn't he?

"I'll need Mr. Maverick's confirmation, but I can already give you a few days off. But you better make a damn good job once you come back!"

"You have my word, Sir."

The tanned man exited the room and made a beeline for the nearest chair.

"I did it. I can't believe it: I did it! _**Yes!**_"

Barnaby found him here, panting.

"Something wrong, Old Man?"

"Are you kidding? I managed to negotiate with Lloyd to have time for Kaede! I thought I would never make it!"

The blonde hero raised a brow. Yep, that was surprising. Given the manager _really_ didn't like the man, it was to wonder what arguments he used ... Kotetsu was quick to tell his mother the new. This made Kaede cheer.

"Here I come!"

The movers arrived two days later, carrying the girl's affairs. Muramasa had come along to bring the girl to her new home. This is where Kotetsu discovered a new use of his powers: having super-strength was very useful for dealing with furniture. Once everything was inside, he used his powers to place the desk, bed and wardrobe where Kaede wanted them, under Muramasa's baffled look.

"So what? You're used to them, right?"

"I thought you only used them for heroics."

"Well, I said I could never use them for harm. That's all. I do admit being super-strong has its good side when dealing with these kinds of thing. Too bad it only lasts five minutes ..."

Antonio, having heard Kaede was moving in that day, decided to pay a visit just in time to see his old friend put his daughter's library in a corner. He looked at his hero friend with wide-eyes, totally surprised by this behavior.

"Well, it's the first time I see you do that."

"Uncle Antonio!"

Seeing the Latino man, Kaede jumped in his arms and hugged him. The hero returned the gesture.

"Heya, kiddo."

Kotetsu sighed as the blue halo around him faded.

"Well, that was all. Now, all we need is to put your things in their place."

The crates and bags were still down the stairs. Finding it fun, Antonio used his own super-strength and durability to carry them. Kotetsu shrugged.

"I could have done it."

"Without your powers?"

"I was able to hold you off without them. And yours were active."

"Ah, yes. That."

With Kaede's help, the trio put everything in place and finished arranging the room. The girl looked at it and grinned.

"That's it. This time, I'm really home."

Kotetsu nodded, his hand on her shoulder. The room had green walls with a fanlight in the left, the bed was at the end of the room in front of the door, with the wardrobe at the left and the desk at the right. The library was right next to the door and there were stuffed animals almost everywhere. Finally, roller blinds were on the window. To celebrate, the trio decided to give the girl a tour of the city. To their surprise, it was Ben Jackson, Kotetsu's former boss, who offered them the ride. No one disagreed. They showed the girl the Justice Tower and seats of each eight main companies, as well as notable landmarks and places of interest, finishing by a run at the now-repaired ice rink. Antonio didn't miss the gentle and caring eyes his friend was watching his daughter with. Then Agnes called them.

"Bonjour, heroes. We received the news of a very important heist at the Stern Medallion area. You are to report here immediately."

Kotetsu and Antonio looked at one another.

"Well, so much for a nice afternoon. Let's go."

"What about me?" Kaede asked.

Her father thought a little.

"Come with me. Once I'm suited, I'll tell the trunk to take you at the Hero TV tower."

The vehicle arrived right at this moment, followed by the Kronos Food trunk. Barnaby opened the door.

"What were you doing? We've lost time looking for you!"

Kotetsu shrugged.

"We were showing Kaede around. There's no hurt in that, is there?"

The blonde man growled. He was answered by Kaede's glare. Dressing up in their skin-tight under-suits, the two men went in the machine that set their new armor on. Kotetsu winced as the parts were thrown on him. First the legs, then the arms, the lower body and finally the chest plate and the helmet. Kaede watched the process from a window, under the amused eyes of the drivers. She looked amazed.

"That's cool ..."

As soon as the two got out of the dressing machine, Agnes informed them.

"The culprit escaped with the Statue of Justice and is going for the highway. You heroes have to stop him at all costs."

"The Statue of Justice?" Kotetsu frowned. "Wasn't it the golden treasure Mr. Legend retrieved from burglars at the beginning of his career?"

"Yes. This statue is an important symbol to the citizen of Sternbild. It represents their faith in heroes. If this thief was to escape ..."

"Then people would stop believing in us. We'll stop this man. At all costs."

As soon as they exited the room, Kaede jumped at her father.

"Your suit is really nice! Better than the old blue one!"

Kotetsu rubbed her head.

"Glad you like it." He turned to the drivers. "As soon as we're out, take her to Hero TV Center. Okay?"

"Will do, sir."

Kaede growled.

"Why do I have to go? I wanna see you work."

"Because you'll get in our way if you remain too close. Besides, there's a lot of nice TV screens in the Center. You'll see us as much as you want from there, and some rooms are very comfortable."

Barnaby sighed and looked at the two.

"Are you two done already? We're losing precious time!"

Kaede turned to him and frowned.

"I don't like you. You're a jerk."

One driver held back a laugh. Was the girl only aware she was talking to a NEXT with temporary super strength? Then one of his colleagues reminded him her father was right next to her and if Barnaby tried something stupid, he may regret it very quickly. The two heroes went in their white, green and pink motorcycle and left the trunk. The drivers immediately went for the TV Center and left Kaede there. However, taking pity of the little girl, one of them stayed behind to guide her around. He showed her the place, explaining to her the role of the Center and how things worked here. They were in Apollon Media building, as Hero TV actually belonged to the firm. This worried Kaede.

"If Apollon Media owns Hero TV, what stops their boss from meddling with the program and broadcast whatever he wants?"

The man was surprised.

"For a girl that young, you've quite some insight. You're right, it's a risk. But people love Hero TV and wouldn't take kindly to the executives meddling with the program. The higher you are, the more painful a scandal is going to hurt. No one wants this, especially not Mr. Maverick, Apollon Media's CEO."

Kaede noted this fact in her head. It might be useful later ... They arrived at the place Agnes and her team were commenting the furious race occurring between the thief, Robin Baxter, and the heroes. Wild Tiger, Barnaby and Blue Rose were competing against each other, all three wanting to reach the burglar first. As Agnes was grinning with excitation, a cute little hand snuck by the door opening. The woman turned to her.

"Hey, what do we have here?"

Kaede showed her head, shy, innocent.

"I'm sorry. I wanted a good place to watch the show ..."

Cain looked at the girl, surprised.

"How did you land in there, kid?"

"Dad told me to wait here, but this place is so big! So a nice guy showed me around and we arrived there. You are the people commenting the broadcast, right?"

Agnes, Cain and Mary looked at her. Agnes seemed especially curious.

"And … who is your father, little girl?"

Kaede hesitated a moment.

"... Kotetsu Kaburagi. Or, Wild Tiger."

The crew looked at each other, bewildered for a moment. Well … now what? They knew Tiger had a daughter, but they didn't think they would get to see her for real, even less at their workplace. Cain took a chair.

"Well, I think as long as you keep quiet, you can watch from there." He winked. "You won't get a better spot, believe me. And with live comments at that."

"And you can see what's behind Hero TV too." Mary added. "See how we work."

Kaede crossed her arms behind her back.

"I will be very nice, promise!"

Sitting on the chair, she watched the crew at work, silent.

Kotetsu growled. Blue Rose and Barnaby were competing hard, going in each other's way to be the first to reach the culprit. Well, if they kept going, they would never make it at all! Revving the engines, he forced the bike into higher speed and passed the bickering two, narrowly avoiding a sign on the road.

'_Damn it, he's fast for someone on rollers!_'

He didn't immediately notice his partner and rival had stopped in his back and, when he saw why, stepped on the brakes as hard as he could. The highway was abruptly finishing into Stern Bay and, since he couldn't stop in time, that was where his vehicle landed. Even worse, the thief was nowhere to be seen. Instead was a woman with a junk cart. Barnaby gave her a polite greeting while Kotetsu scanned the area, confused. How did that guy escape?

Kaede and the crew were just as surprised.

"How did he pull that stunt?" The girl asked.

Cain shrugged. Then Mary jumped at the screen.

"There he is! He's going for an amusement park!"

Agnes grinned.

"This is going to be exciting …"

Kaede looked at her, not fully understanding. Cain explained.

"Hero TV is a show. Our goal is to mediatize the actions of superheroes to up our ratings. The more interesting the action is, the more people watch. That is rating. And the higher it is, the more money we make. That's why the thief going to an amusement park is a nice turn for us. We'll see how the other heroes react to it."

"What if he escapes?"

The question took everyone aback. Mary shrugged.

"Well … I guess it's bad."

Agnes frowned. The girl was right. Even she knew the importance of the Statue of Justice. And she _didn't_ want the thief to get away with it. A smile crossed her face.

"Well, it seems out culprit met up with Rock Bison."

The man hit his knuckles.

"These points are mine!"

Up in the balcony was Dragon Kid. Kaede raised a brow, not understanding what points were about. Being a nice guy, Cain explained the principle to the girl who shrugged.

"That explains some things."

The two heroes tried to take the thief on both sides. The man's eyes glowed … and Dragon Kid's lightning-filled staff collided with her rival's heavy armor. Rock Bison staggered and landed right on a set of iron pillars that started falling like domino and would have crushed a civilian if not for the two quickly reacting. Bison blocked the beam and pushed it aside while Kid helped the woman escape. The thief looked at the scene and raised a brow when Sky High arrived. The flying hero threw a ball of wind to the man … and was hit in the back by his own attack, the thief landing where Sky High had been. Kaede said something that, at this point, summed up pretty much what everyone was thinking.

"What the heck!?"

The man ran across the park, only to be trapped in a cage by the King of Hero. There were a few taunts … then Sky High found himself in the man's place in the cage. Kaede suddenly rose from her chair as everyone was wondering how it was possible.

"Okay, _now_ there's something off about him. But what?"

She started looking at each footage, analyzing them with her childish yet determined eyes. What was wrong? How did the thief escape every attempt at catching him? Then it appeared to her when he switched places with Fire Emblem as he was competing with Blue Rose for the catch.

"He shifts positions with people!"

The crew turned to her.

"A position-shifter?"

Kaede nodded.

"That's the only explanation: that guy can switch places with other people. That's why Dragon Kid collided with Rock Bison or how that old lady with the flower cart found herself on the highway: he took their place! And he did the same with Sky High."

The crew looked at her.

"And you figured it out by yourself?"

"Come on! A five-year old could have guessed by watching the videos. It's so obvious!"

Agnes looked at the screen. Indeed, the man was able to switch with other people to escape. Data about him arrived and she sighed.

"No wonder no one was able to catch him. Professional policemen are unable to figure out his escapes and a nine-year old does it through simple observation skills." Looking at the info, she frowned. "Robin Baxter, master thief. Known for his extravagant heists across the world, mainly revolving around historical objects and priceless works-of-arts from famous artists."

"Like the Statue of Justice."

"Exact."

Back at the park, Tiger and Barnaby had failed the flanking technique, ending with the poor man taking a dive in a pool. Agnes immediately opened all channels to the heroes.

"Bonjour, heroes. We received news about the culprit. His name is Robin Baxter, international thief and a NEXT with position-shifting powers."

The blonde hero froze.

"Position-shifting? No wonder no one was able to catch him!"

He looked at the criminal, who was having his fun time switching with people around. A plan formed in his head. Using the open channel, he communicated it to his colleagues who immediately set it up.

"Attention, visitors. There is a dangerous criminal NEXT in the park. Please, follow our staff member's direction to safety. I repeat: please, follow our staff member's direction to safety."

The idea was simple: since Baxter switched with people to move around, the heroes just had to gather everyone in one place and dare him to use his powers. It also made things easier in case of an eventual chase. It almost worked. Almost. When he tried to use the operation to escape, Tiger and Barnaby managed to stall him with a strange mix of bickering, crazy stunt and a weirdly ridiculous move. Kaede looked at Agnes.

"They're like that all the time?"

The woman sighed.

"Yes. I'm starting to wonder Mr. Maverick's decision to pair them up …"

"Well, they have the same powers, but they look totally different personality-wise. So, when we look at things that way …"

"I still wonder if it was a good idea. Maybe with another pairing …"

Anyway, it was enough to give the other heroes time to close the area from the outside. And this is where the plan failed. Angered by the events, a man that seemed passably drunk escaped from the enclosed area … and was switched with Baxter to the top of the fake pine tree the thief had been standing. Kotetsu growled.

"Damn it! Barnaby, go catch that guy! I take care of the man."

He was about to move when a small voice was heard.

"Daddy …"

Up a balcony was a young boy trying in vain to reach for the drunkard. This made the blonde hero freeze. Before his partner could move, he had jumped to the tree, caught the man and landed. At the same time, Shy High had retrieved the boy. Seeing the two together brought a familiar warmth in the elder hero's chest. He turned to his partner.

"Looks like you _do_ care, in the end."

Then he heard him say this:

"Sir, don't let go of your son again. Don't forget: you're his only father. No one can replace you."

Hearing it made Kotetsu wonder what Barnaby had gone through. Really, he couldn't figure the man out. To the public, he appeared charming, and attention-loving, to the other heroes, he passed for an arrogant jerk, and now there was that softer, gently caring side of him. The man closed his eyes. Maybe Bunny had several layers, just like him. He followed his friends to the roller coaster Baxter had escaped toward. Agnes frowned.

"This is bad. I received the plans of the area. This roller coaster stretches from Sternbild's core to its upper area. The long vertical tunnel is split up between Green, Mirror and Sky Zones. Once he passes the Sky Zone, he can see the entirety of the city from the observation deck."

Fire Emblem frowned.

"So if he reaches this place, he could switch with anyone in Sternbild."

"Yes. You must catch him before he does! At this way, he's going to get away with the Statue of Justice!"

"But if we near him, he's just going to switch places with one of us!" Dragon Kid remarked.

Kaede growled. She looked at the videos, trying to find a way to help her father and his colleagues save the Statue. Then it hit her …

"Hey, so far, Baxter shifted position with people, never objects. Maybe that's the limit of his power: he can only shift with something that's alive … or human."

Agnes turned to her, surprised. Now that she looked at it, the girl was right. Kaede crossed her arms and took a somewhat pouting look, meaning she was thinking intensely.

"Baxter can only shift with people. That's his limit. Maybe a kind of ambush, with an object that's human-looking, and when his back is turned, someone makes the move and catches him. He needs to see his targets, and he needs them to be people. So a bait, a back-attack, we impair his vision and knock him out …"

The crew could hardly believe it. The little girl at their side was sharp! Agnes noticed the channels were still open and all heroes had been listening.

"Whose voice was it?" Sky High asked. "I don't recognize it."

Kotetsu was wide-eyed.

"I do. It's Kaede's."

Barnaby turned to him.

"Your daughter is with Agnes!?"

"Sounds like …"

"And she made up a very well-thought plan." The producer grinned. "You heard it, heroes?"

"Sure we did! How old is that kid, already?"

Kotetsu looked away and growled.

"Nine."

Blue Rose gasped.

"She's that young and she can set up a plan like that by just watching some videos?"

"Let's say she takes it from her mother. Tomoe was the best student of her class. Agnes, has Kaede been nice?"

"The nicest girl there is. Your daughter is well-mannered, Tiger. Unlike you …"

"Yeah, yeah, thank you. So? We're all listening here."

Kaede grinned maliciously.

"Baxter can only shift with people. To get him, we need someone to set up a human-looking bait. He will try to shift with it, but he won't be able to because it's just an object. One of your armors should do the trick. Once he's caught up trying to understand, one of you goes in his back, knocks him out and here we are, he's caught!"

Barnaby nodded.

"I'll go. I am the fastest of us and my armor can make a perfect bait for the trap."

Agnes nodded.

"And it will bring you some points and fame for finally catching that famous criminal. Then it's set. Barnaby, you go."

The blonde man was about to leave but Tiger put a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw his partner's revealed face.

"Bunny … Good luck."

Removing his hand drew four barely-visible marks on the shoulder pad. Tiger's claws were often considered as lucky charms, just like rabbit feet. Barnaby activated his Hundred Power and rushed across the roller coaster. Down the area, the group looked at the elder man.

"Hard to believe a girl that young came up with that kind of plan."

Kotetsu shook his head.

"I can hardly believe it either. But, at the same time, I haven't seen her in five years because of my job as a hero. Despite being her father, I don't really know much about her. And I admit I'm not proud of it."

Barnaby finally reached the exit of the Sky Zone. Removing the suit, he set it up right in front of the exit and hid in the dark. That's when he noticed the metallic cones. What did Kaede say, already? Baxter needed to see his target to switch. Trapping him in one of them and repeatedly hitting the metal structure to knock him out through the echo, now that sounded even better than a back attack. And the thief would be powerless to do anything.

When Robin Baxter finally reached the end of the rails, he saw the pink and white figure standing before him.

"Oh? So the newbie hero has come to stop me. How cute …"

His eyes glowed … and nothing happened. The man raised a brow. What? Why did it not work? He tried a second time, then a third. Still nothing. So he jumped aside, warily watching the armor and totally oblivious he was rolling straight into the trap. The suit summoned a hologram.

"Thirty seconds remaining."

Barnaby watched the entire scene, hidden. Three … two … one … Now! When Baxter was at the right place, he kicked the metal cone, sending it straight on the thief who was trapped inside. The cone span to a guardrail and hit it, noise exploding in the man's ears. As soon as the makeshift trap went back to him, Barnaby gave it another kick for added effect. When he removed it, Baxter was unconscious, his eyes wide-open and his face contorted in pure pain.

"It's over. Robin Baxter is caught."

Down the roller coaster, everyone cheered.

"He did it! Our rookie hero, Barnaby Brooks Jr. has captured the international thief Robin Baxter and successfully retrieved the Statue of Justice that symbolizes our faith in heroes!"

In the entire city, people were cheering for the young blonde man.

"He's so cool!"

"Now that's a true hero!"

"Go, Barnaby!"

In the Center, Mary was jumping.

"Our numbers are skyrocketing!"

"That's great!" Agnes cheered. "Let's shoot a special documentary about Barnaby! The people will love it!"

Cain glanced at Kaede, who was quietly sitting in her chair.

"Hey, let's not forget the boy merely carried out the plan thought by a nine-year old girl."

The rest of the crew looked at Kaede. Right, if Barnaby had been the brawn in the story, Kotetsu's daughter had definitely been the brain. As he was being handed to the police, Baxter turned to the team.

"Alright, you win. Who was the genius who conceived this plan?"

Kotetsu grinned and whispered in his ear.

"A nine-year old girl."

The thief froze.

"You mean … I've been foiled … _by a kid!?_"

Seeing the hero nod, the man's face became one of pure disgust. Tiger grinned.

"I regret nothing."

"Don't." Dragon Kid smiled. "He had it coming."

Sky High crossed his arms.

"Owned by a child. You don't see this every day."

Fire Emblem waved a small flame.

"Well, given the trouble he gave us, I think it's a perfect retribution."

"And humiliation." Cyclone added.

Rock Bison was giggling.

"Priceless face! I wish I had a camera."

"I've got one in my helmet, if you want."

"Thank you so much!"

The policemen looked at them in disbelief.

"Is that for real?"

Kotetsu quickly waved his arms.

"Forget it, forget it! It was Barnaby who made the catch, after all. Let him have his glory time. He recently became a hero, so he deserves some fame."

Kaede raised a brow when she heard that.

"Let that jerk have the spotlight … Dad, seriously."

As a thanks for catching the thief, the heroes received an unusual prize: free entry to the amusement park. Kotetsu was grinning.

"I know someone who's going to enjoy it …"

Dragon Kid raised a brow, thought a little and turned to the ticket salesman.

"Say, do you have one more? There's one person who helped us, but he isn't here right now."

"Someone else? Well … okay. Here."

He handed the girl a ticket she hurriedly gave Wild Tiger.

"For Kaede."

"Really? I was going to give her mine."

"And how were you going to accompany her?"

"By buying one, how else?"

"You moron …"

She insisted he took the ticket and followed the group back to the Center where they changed back to casual. Kaede joined her father once they were done.

"You guys were great!"

"But nothing could have been possible without you, little miss." Sky High grinned. "Thank you, and thank you again."

Kaede raised a brow to the weird speech pattern but didn't comment on it. Rather, she jumped in her father's arms who showed her the ticket.

"Free entry to the Big Ree amusement park. How 'bout we go tomorrow to celebrate? I feel tired for tonight."

Blue Rose grinned.

"That's a good idea! I'm in it too!"

Fire Emblem nodded.

"I agree. This would also be a good time to get acquainted with this cute little girl."

"I'm in too!" Dragon Kid cheered. "That park sounded fun. I want to visit it outside of missions."

One by one, the heroes agreed. Kotetsu turned to Barnaby.

"Are you coming too, Bunny?"

The young man thought a little.

"Well … I guess I could enjoy some time with the rest of the group. But it better not be a waste. And keep your daughter in check!"

"You jerk!"

"Kaede, show some respect!"

"Why? He's an arrogant glory seeker!"

"Kaede, _watch it_ …"

"Grrr …"

The other heroes looked at one another. The visit promised to be interesting. And interesting it was. They met at 4 PM and spent the afternoon at the park. The staff members were surprised to see the group already coming with tickets but didn't say anything. And it went perfectly. Dragon Kid spent her time between roller coasters and merry-go-rounds of all kinds, Blue Rose went for the quieter attractions while Antonio enjoyed testing his strength in various stands. Origami went for the mazes and ghost trains while Fire Emblem looked everywhere and did some silly shopping. Sky High usually tagged along on the mazes and roller coasters while Barnaby watched them all. Then he saw Kotetsu and Kaede. The pair had just gotten out of a swinging pirate ship laughing their heart out and was headed for a cotton candy stand. Seeing the man hold his daughter on his shoulders while the girl was devouring the treat was somewhat heartwarming in a strange kind of way. Suddenly, the blonde hero felt nostalgic.

"If only Mom and Dad were still there … I wish we had more time to spend moments like that."

Next was a mirror maze. It took the duo a full ten minutes to get out, and even then, Kaede had been scared by the spider that fell from the ceiling. The group met at the exit by nightfall.

"Well, that was some fun time!" Blue Rose grinned.

"Yep. Good idea coming there. Now, does anyone know a good restaurant?"

Origami looked down.

"I'd like a place where we can drink miso soup."

Kotetsu frowned.

"Well, I know a good place in Silver West …"

"The Sakura Senbon? I've been there." Antonio nodded. "I agree. The place is nice and the food is good."

Then the Sakura Senbon it was. Getting to the place was quickly done and none of the heroes missed the way Kotetsu held Kaede close to him all the time. The nine persons sat at a table in a corner where no one could hear them and gave their order. While they were waiting, Sky High decided to make the first move.

"Well, now we're all sitting together, I think some introduction is in order. I don't think we've been formally introduced, young lady."

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Talk about it. Outside of hero business, we barely know each other at all. The only one I really know here is Antonio, and it's because we're childhood friend!"

Kaede looked at him.

"For real?"

"For real. With very few exceptions, we barely know who the other is under out costume. We're rivals, after all."

"I know. Cain explained me the point system. So far, it's Sky High who holds the most and is thus the King of Heroes."

The golden-haired man bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, milady. Keith Goodman, wind-bender, at your service."

Kaede raised a brow. Keith, Sky High's true identity, was a man in his late twenties with wavy golden hairs, dark blue eyes and a somewhat boyish smile. He was wearing a dark blue jacket over a paler blue shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers. Extending his hand, the man generated a small sphere of compressed air. Kaede was tempted touch it before remembering the damage said sphere could cause if launched. Instead, she looked at him.

"I didn't think the King of Heroes would look like that."

Antonio grinned.

"What did you expect? A younger and more handsome man like Barnaby?"

"No ways! I thought … maybe he would be a little older."

Kotetsu caressed his daughter.

"There's only six years between Keith and I, Kaede. It isn't much."

The girl nodded before a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, is that how you fly? You use your wind powers to move around, right?"

"Wrong. My powers are a little too erratic for this. At best, I can only levitate. I need my jetpack to reach this speed and level of control."

"Oh."

Fire Emblem suddenly snuggled against the duo.

"Well, little girl, I am Nathan Seymore, also known as Fire Emblem. Nice to meet you."

Kaede violently pushed him away.

"Back off! That's my place! And you look strange."

Nathan summoned a flame in his hand, just to remind the girl who she was talking to. Bad idea, especially when he saw her father's face. Black and white hat lowered to eye level and held by a hand that covered the left side of the man's head, light brown eyes that glinted dangerously in the half-shadow and lips tightened threateningly. The flame manipulator immediately backed up, scared. And half of the table looked just as frightened. Kaede grinned and examined the feminine-looking man. Dark skin, electric pink hair, a white glinting vest with electric pink sleeves and fake fur collar in a lighter shade over a dark low-cut shirt, a strange red cross-like decoration on the neck, skin-tight magenta pants and flashy pink stiletto heels. Also, the man wore makeup. She raised a brow.

"Why do you dress so feminine?" She asked in a low voice.

The man smiled gently.

"Well, let us say the feminine kind holds no real interest to me. I'm more into men."

The girl nodded and snuggled against her father. This made Nathan laugh.

"Don't be afraid, little lady. I have no interest in your father whatsoever."

"Why? You don't find him attractive?"

"Are you kidding? An athletic, tan-skinned man with gentle eyes and a mustache like that, and let's not talk about these long stylish legs, not attractive? Gimme one anytime! The only reason I haven't made a move is because of the silver ring on his left hand."

"In what would a little trinket stop you?" Blue Rose asked.

The effeminate man looked right at her.

"This 'little trinket' is actually a wedding ring. And my kind is _single_ men, not taken ones. Besides …" He sighed. "If you remember, our dear friend Tiger is not just a married man, he's also a widower. I respect people who want to remain faithful to their beloved ones, even in death."

The girl looked down, too aware she had made a blunder. Shrugging, she presented herself.

"I am Karina Lyle. You know me as Blue Rose, the idol singer of the group. Actually, I control ice."

Kaede nodded.

"I know you. You make good songs. I even have one of your albums."

The girl blushed under the compliment. Chestnut brown hairs and eyes, beige hat with pink edges and a pale yellow drew with the same design, brown cowgirl jacket with detached sleeves and brown thigh-high socks under lighter brown boots and an overall pretty face. Her chest was kinda flat thought.

"Right, I use paddling to make them appear bigger. It's part of the outfit alongside blue hairs."

"And how do you do to color them?"

"I use my ice powers. Dragon Kid does just the same with hers."

The blonde girl in yellow and black full-body suit waved a hand.

"Heya."

While Karina appeared to be sixteen, Dragon Kid looked no older than fourteen. Greenish blonde bowl-cut hairs and an androgynous appearance with a somewhat daring grin on her face, the girl bowed.

"My full name is Pao-Lin Huang, but you can call me Pao, if you want. And before you ask, I'm a tomboy, okay?"

"Okay."

Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison didn't need presentations. He was an old friend of the family and Kaede knew him well, even calling him Uncle Antonio at times. Origami Cyclone raised his head a little.

"I'm Ivan Karelin. Shape-shifter."

Kaede raised her head, surprised.

"You don't behave like your superhero persona."

"I know. That's the way I am."

Platinum hairs and purple eyes, with a purple and white vest, baggy khaki pants and heavy yellow army boots, but what struck Kaede the most was the sad and somewhat melancholic look of the boy. He looked young … Hard to believe he was eighteen already. The girl came to him and raised his head, observing it with curiosity. Ivan blushed. Yep, the young man was nothing like his hero persona.

"Purple eyes … That's rare. And your face is quite nice too. Too bad you try to hide it."

This made the blonde turn crimson red. He turned away, trying to hide his smile. Never had someone complimented him like this. And it came from a _little girl_. Kotetsu quickly called her back.

"Kaede, food's coming. Get over here."

Indeed, the waiter came back with everyone's order. Seeing his daughter eye his plate, the veteran hero offered her some. Kaede gladly accepted it and let him take a bit of her own food. Dinner went perfectly. As promised, the food was nice and Karina even shared her dessert with Pao-Lin. But when everyone turned to Barnaby to present himself, the little girl turned it down.

"I don't need to know him. He's a jerk who keeps annoying dad. I don't care about him."

And it was said right into his face. Barnaby made a move before remembering his partner's dangerous glare when anyone tried to hurt the girl. The man was a father, and hurting his kid around him was everything but a good idea. In fact, given the death glare, one could easily assume it was borderline suicidal. Yawning, Kaede looked at Ivan.

"You said you were a shape-shifter. Could you show me, please?"

The blonde man nodded. There was a flash of light and, suddenly, there were two Keiths in the room. Karina nodded.

"Nice! I can't tell you apart!"

"I can." Kaede muttered, half-asleep. "Ivan has purple eyes. But that's the only difference."

She was right. Then the man made his eyes glow and the color changed. Perfect copies. Kotetsu clapped his hands.

"That's a nice power you've got here. It must be practical."

"Not really. Having shape-shifting powers is nearly useless in a fight, contrary to your powers. That's why I'm the least famous hero of Sternbild."

Kaede growled in her sleep.

"And yet, being able to turn into someone else should be great for infiltrations and so. Too bad Hero TV is a show. You need flashy powers to become famous."

She was right and everyone in the group knew it. Seeing her, Kotetsu held her in his arms and let her curl in them, her tiny hands grappling his waistcoat. She was cute like that, trapped in her father's gentle embrace under his loving eyes. The man started rocking her softly, a lullaby escaping his lips almost unwillingly. Pao-Lin growled.

"I never thought I'd be jealous of a nine-year old."

"What? You want some room?"

"I can?"

Pushing his daughter aside so not to wake her, Kotetsu let the Chinese girl snuggle against him. There was a certain difference in weight, but he didn't care. Closing his arms over her, he started rubbing her cheek with his thumb, rocking her left and right. The girl closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. These arms felt so good ... In fact, they felt safe. When she was in them, Pao-Lin felt like nothing bad could happen to her. Father's arms ... The safest place in the world. A satisfied grin crawled on her face. Her breath became softer and quieter, more regular. Darkness crawled at the edge of her vision. Kotetsu shook her.

"Wait 'til you're home to fall asleep."

"Gonna be hard. You _are_ comfortable."

"Thanks."

The heroes agreed. It was getting late and little Kaede was already deeply sleeping. They separated as soon as they exited the restaurant, bidding each other goodbye and heading to their respective homes. Barnaby couldn't shake the picture of the girl in his partner's arms. Despite all the flaws he could give to the man, there was no denying he was a good and caring father. Just like Albert Maverick had been to him after his family died. This brought him some kind of respect toward the man. Someone so nice toward his daughter couldn't be a bad guy, right?

Pao-Lin didn't even reach her bed. As soon as she was in her living room, she removed her yellow and black sneakers and fell asleep right on the sofa, still fully dressed. Her caretaker found her and grinned. Taking a blanket, she gently put it on the girl's back. The girl instantly curled in them.

Back at the Kaburagi home, Kotetsu brought Kaede to her bed and undressed her. He was her father. He was used to see her in underwear. Putting her in her night robe, he placed her under her blanket and grinned. However, when he tried to leave, the girl grabbed his arm and didn't let go. The man sighed. Turning into his night clothes, he crawled at her side and let her sleep in his arms.


	3. Do as you would be done by

**Here is the new chapter! I first wanted it to be on Kaede and episode 4, but it ended being episode 3 instead. Not that I regret. I'll just have episode 4 in the next chapter ... Besides, there's some pretty interesting stuff in this one. Really. Just read, you'll see that's right. Ready for some fun?**

**Thank you to all that took the time to comment the story. It always makes me happy to know what you think of it. And I'm glad you like that story. Now, enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Do as you would be done by**

Kotetsu and Antonio leaned on the bar stool.

"So tomorrow's the big day. Your little girl's gonna do her first steps in her new school."

"Yeah ..." The father chuckled. "She's totally ready for it."

"Aren't you worried about her? That people will laugh at her for coming from the countryside?"

Kotetsu sighed.

"You think I didn't think about it? NEXTs aren't the only target for racists. Yes, I'm afraid. I don't know what will happen and it scares the hell outta me. Especially since she'll be on her own. But Kaede proved she has what it takes to stand her ground. The kid is all but harmless, believe me."

"Knowing she ultimately came up with the plan to stop Baxter, you tell me about it! And the way she stands against your partner! Kiddo's got guts, that's for sure."

"Let's hope she knows when to use them and when not." Kotetsu sipped his drink. "It's her biggest weakness."

The pianist at the lounge stopped playing and bowed to the crowd who clapped. The fatherly man raised a brow. Said pianist was none other than Karina Lyle or, as he knew, Blue Rose the idol. It seemed pop music wasn't her only hobby ... The girl frowned when she saw the two. Turning, she went back behind the scene. Antonio looked surprised.

"Wonder what annoyed her."

_The next morning …_

"A report on Bunny?"

"Yes. His fame as a superhero is rising. The public is looking forward to know more about it. So I am going to ask every hero about their opinion on him, after which you two will spend the day in town. Do you think you can do it, Tiger?"

"Well … It's not really like I have a choice. A chance I woke up early to take Kaede to school."

Cain grinned.

"It's her first day, right?"

"Yeah. It you don't mind, I'd like to leave around 4.30 PM so I can get her back. Is there a problem?"

Agnes shrugged.

"No. Though we do have a visit of Fortress Tower at 7.00 so …"

"Fortress Tower? Count me in!"

"Then it's settled. Get on your suit, the report is going to start."

"Right on it."

The report went pretty smoothly. Agnes asked every hero about their opinion on the new rookie, Cain at her side. When questioned, Kotetsu admitted he looked nice, but one better not be fooled by the pretty face. The blonde hero was skilled. Really skilled. Even better than the elder man was. This made Barnaby wonder if he was lying or not. Then went the trip across Sternbild.

_At the elementary school …_

Ms. Delore smiled as the new girl entered the classroom.

"Well children, today is a special day. We are getting a new classmate. Could you give me your name, please?"

Kaede looked at the twenty children at their wooden school-table and bowed.

"Hello. My name is Kaede Kaburagi, from Oriental Town."

The children welcomed her in return, but some still whispered.

"A country girl? In Sternbild? What's she doing there?"

Ms. Delore grinned.

"Kaede recently moved to Sternbild to live with her father. Please, be nice with her. Kaede? There's a place in the corner, next to Tony."

The girl nodded and went to her place. Along the way, she heard her classmates mutter.

"She moved in? Weird."

"She's a countryside girl."

"Moving right in the middle of school year …"

"Bet she's weird. Just like Tony."

"Tony? He's a creep!"

Kaede frowned. She knew the name Tony from somewhere … Then she saw the messy brown hairs and purplish grey eyes. Tony instantly recognized her too. As soon as she was at his side, he muttered in her ear.

"You're Wild Tiger's daughter, right?"

"Yes. And you're the boy who could animate statues."

Tony looked down.

"Sorry about that. I was really mad from being always bullied."

Kaede shrugged.

"My own father is a NEXT. You can guess I don't have anything against them. Besides, Dad convinced you to be a good guy, right?"

Tony smiled fondly at the memory.

"It was the first time someone was so nice to me. I still remember what he told me. It … made me feel so warm! Is Wild Tiger always like that?"

Kaede nodded.

"Most of times. Dad is someone very nice, especially toward children. At least, that's what they say."

"Tony, Kaede, please stop talking. Now we're going to study times table."

Math was followed with History, during which they saw the beginnings of Sternbild. Kaede found it very interesting and promised herself to tell her father everything when at home. If there wasn't a hero emergency at that time, that is. Looking at her phone, she grinned. Kotetsu had given her the number of an old friend working as a taxi driver. If the man had a problem, she could still call this Ben Jackson … Recess came and the children left the room. One child, a somewhat bulky boy, came to the girl.

"Hey, I heard you say your father was a NEXT. Is that true?"

Kaede crossed her arms.

"You got a problem with that?"

"My dad says NEXTs are freaks. As for heroes, they are nothing but glorified showoffs with adds on their costume. They're lame."

"Well I find heroes cool. They protect this place and are the reason we can sleep without having to worry, so I'm grateful they are around."

The boy laughed.

"You're fun! And stupid too. Don't you know some criminals are also NEXTs?"

"I'm not afraid. Dad's power makes him very strong. If I'm hurt, it's gonna suck for the culprit. Though …" The girl crossed her arms. "Dad being strong doesn't mean I'm going to play the harmless little girl. If someone hurts me, I'm going to fight back."

"You? Fight back? Have you seen your size, lightweight?"

"I may lack in strength, but I've got brains. Beware of them, burly."

The boy's fist flew to her face. Tony, who had been watching, reacted instantly and caught it by the wrist, giving Kaede time to dodge. The fat boy growled.

"So you made friends with that freak? You stupid country girl!"

He tried to kick her but Kaede struck first. Raising her leg violently, she sent her foot between the boy's legs. The bully crumbled, his hands on his crotch, hissing. The girl smirked.

"Oh? So you've got a pair? I would have never guessed."

Tony looked at her, wide-eyed. The two went under a tree, at the corner of the ground. Taking a wooden princess puppet from his bag, he put it on the ground.

"What's gotten into you? I didn't know you could defend yourself!"

Kaede crossed her arms.

"I can. People in my previous school also knew Dad was a NEXT so they bullied me too. I had to find a way to make it stop. The groin attack? I discovered it by hazard. Besides …" The girl lowered her head. "Now I know Dad is a superhero, I have no wish to play the little distressed girl who always needs to be rescued. Dad is strong, and I want to become like him. He's always very nice and caring, but whenever I'm threatened …"

"Yeah, I remember. Targeting you wasn't exactly my brightest idea."

"Yeah, you get it. And it's the same with the other heroes. We went at a restaurant one night and he made it very clear I'm off-limits. But, apparently, whenever I go against that jerk Barnaby, he tries to hold me off while the dumb blonde really deserves it! Pisses me off!"

"You don't like Barnaby?"

"At all. It's mutual. Say … what's your favorite superhero?"

Tony thought a little.

"Before, I would have answered Sky High, but it's Tiger, now. Mainly because he's the one who convinced me my powers aren't creepy and can be used for good. What about you?"

Kaede smiled.

"I've had several, especially Blue Rose, but now it's Dad. My 'Tiger Daddy'!"

Tony chuckled. His eyes glowed blue and the puppet started dancing. Kaede watched, amazed.

"Wow! That's incredible!"

The wooden princess was waltzing on the asphalt, animated by the boy's mystical power.

"My ability evolved no long after the incident. Before, I needed to touch the statues to move them. Now looking at them is enough. And it's very practical with things as small as puppets."

"Where did you get this one?"

"My grandfather owns a puppet shop. There's a room full of them, as well as porcelain dolls, stuffed animals and action figures."

"Stuffed animals? I'll have to give it a look!"

"Anytime."

The rest of the day proved to be mainly eventless. Though Kaede met with some more bullies, well-aimed punches were enough to keep them off her back. She even came up with some nasty retorts to kids who were insulting Tony. By the end of the day, one could easily say the two were best friends.

Checking his watch, Kotetsu looked at Agnes.

"Time to leave."

Agnes checked her watch and nodded.

"Got it. See you at Fortress Tower. At seven o'clock, keep that in mind."

"Don't worry. I've wanted to visit that building in ages!"

Barnaby raised a brow when he saw his partner leaving.

"Where's he going?"

"Getting Kaede from school." Cain answered. He looked at the father." Tell her we say 'hi'!"

"I will!"

The man jumped in his car and sped on the highway. He reached the school just as the bell rang and smiled as the children left their classroom. Kaede saw him standing at the exit. Laughing, she jumped in his arms.

"Well, how was your first day?"

"Great. People tried to bully me because you were a NEXT and I came from the countryside, but I shut them up. And I made a new friend!"

"Really? That's great to hear!"

Tony appeared at the exit, a shy smile on his face. Kotetsu raised a brow.

"Hey, you're the statue-moving boy!"

Kaede nodded.

"He and I are classmates. He's someone nice, but people are always harassing him because of his powers. I told them to stop."

"And it worked."

"She punched them when it didn't. That's what she means by 'shutting them up'."

The man frowned.

"You've gotten into fights?"

"Nothing big. I didn't let them strike back anyway."

Tony looked at the man.

"Did you teach her to fight? Cause she's got a nasty direct."

Kotetsu shook his head. He _knew_ his daughter would get into troubles. But not that she could get out unscathed.

"They really _didn't_ retaliate?"

"Didn't let them do. Anyway, Tony and I are great friends, now."

"That's nice to hear. And where did you learn to fight back?"

"By fending off bullies at Oriental School. Yes, there were some. Also, I watched you fight as Wild Tiger. I ... more or less copied your moves."

Kotetsu tilted his head. Taught by television? He heard about some kids learning to fight by playing video games, but not from watching heroes on TV. At Kaede's behalf, they drove Tony to his grandfather's shop. The girl really wanted to see the stuffed animals the old man owned and wasn't deceived. There were plush toys of all sizes and shapes, human and animal alike, huge and hard felines to snuggle against, straw figures, cute fluffy kitten and little rabbits in the corners. The girl looked like Christmas had come early.

"This ... is Heaven!"

Tony smiled.

"Do you like stuffed animals?"

"I love them!"

Grinning, the boy went to a rather large white stuffed tiger. His eyes glowed, causing it to start moving. Seeing Kotetsu's surprise, he explained.

"My powers evolved. Now I just need to see puppets to move them."

The tiger rubbed its muzzle against the girl's stomach, causing her to pet it and hug it.

"For you. Since we're friends, now ..."

Kotetsu was surprised by the room full of china dolls and porcelain figures. In the room containing wooden puppets, Tony's eyes glowed again as he put a small military fanfare. To the father and his daughter's greatest delight, the marionettes started moving together in perfect synchronization, dancing with the music like a little army. Kotetsu clapped his hands.

"That was great!"

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. The words you said to me when I went on a rampage, they really touched me. You said that there were no good, bad, amazing or frightening powers. What really matters is what we do with them and, once we get to master them, they are the greatest gift of all. You were right."

Kotetsu blushed.

"You really think so?"

"Yes. I've worked hard to develop my powers, and just as you told me, I never used them to hurt anyone. I'm lucky Grandpa finds them nice. I use them to order the shop and amuse the customers. People love it, especially when I make them dance on music!"

The boy was getting excited. His eyes were shining and his smile covered a good part of his face. Kotetsu answered it. At least one young NEXT in this town wouldn't become a criminal. Tony kept speaking.

"Since my parents don't like me much because of them and they often get into arguments, I always end up with Grandpa. He lets me stay here, at times several days when things get really rough. I don't mind because I can play with the toys and train my powers. If I can't become a hero later, I'll take over it. Grandpa says it's okay, and that I will inherit it if something were to happen to him. I don't really want to think about it since he's the only one who's nice to me ... until now. Now I've got Kaede and you."

These words really touched the veteran hero. As he and his daughter returned home with the stuffed tiger, a soft warmth filled his chest. Seeing kids turn like Tony did gave him faith in the future, not just for NEXTs, but for Sternbild as a whole. Without guidance, the young Emerson boy would have turned into one of those criminals he and his comrades fought. That he was able to show him the light and see how well he turned filled him with hope ... and pride. And as an added bonus, he and Kaede were friends! What was there to ask for more?

"I'm going to Fortress Tower this evening. Time to cook you some dinner and I'm off."

"You'll tell me how it was, please? I heard it was a nice place!"

"Don't worry. I've wanted to see it as much as you do. Also, I didn't tell you earlier but Agnes and co. say 'hi'."

"Okay. Will you make fried rice? You cook it so well!"

Kotetsu nodded. Now his daughter was living with him, he had had to modify his cooking habits so the girl could eat healthily. And Anju, his mother, was fairly happy with the efforts he was making for her.

"I knew you'd make a good father even while being a superhero ..."

So as soon as dinner was ready, the man left.

"Sorry I couldn't stay longer. I've got an appointment."

"You're not going to eat at home?"

"There's a restaurant at the tower. I guess I'll eat there."

"Okay. Good night, Dad. Have fun."

"You too. Don't forget not to stay up too late!"

"Don't forget not to get into a mess!"

Kotetsu chuckled. Right, Kaede's habit to get into troubles had to come from someone ... He arrived at seven straight. The crew was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Cain asked.

"Nicely. She met an old acquaintance and had troubles with bullies but, apparently, she's used to dealing with them. Never knew she could fight."

"What did she do?"

"Groin attack."

"Ouch ..."

"No kidding ... Well, shall we go?"

There were things for which the man reacted like a little child. Dedicated to Mr. Legend and the heroes of Sternbild, Fortress Tower had been recently finished. A brand new tower that nearly reached the clouds, covered in gold and brightly showing off its luxury. The elder man held silent before the statue of Mr. Legend, the city's first hero. It was because of that man that Kotetsu had become a hero himself. Just like he had convinced Tony to use his powers for good, Legend had convinced him his powers could be used to save others rather than cause harm. Thinking about the boy generated this soft warmth once more. Happiness, pride gratitude ...

"Tiger! You're coming or not?"

"Sorry, I was phasing out!"

The man quickly joined the crew at the elevator. Agnes pushed the button once, twice, thrice...

"What's taking so long, dammit?"

"Is there a problem?" Barnaby asked "The building is brand new. How could something be out of order already?"

The door finally opened to reveal a black man in worker outfit.

"Sorry for the lateness. I was doing a last-minute check-up."

"Last-minute check-up? I thought they had been done already."

"I was greasing the cables."

Kotetsu frowned. The man was too clean to have been greasing anything. And that smug face ... Having ten years of crime-fighting experience, the hero knew to recognize potential threats. This man was one, so he made sure to keep his face engraved in his mind. Jumping into the elevator, he left it carry the group at the top of the tower. A few minutes later, he and his partner were sitting at a table by the bay, looking at the menu. Kotetsu frowned. Everything was horribly costly.

"Find something interesting, Old Man?" Barnaby teased.

"Stop joking. I can't afford half of what's on that list!"

The blonde hero chuckled.

"The famous Wild Tiger doesn't have enough to pay a simple high-class dinner?"

"Said Wild Tiger doesn't belong to the high class to start with. Unlike his partner. I live in the Bronze Level, after all. You live in the Gold one."

A maid in cute outfit came.

"Have you chosen, Sirs?"

"Yeah, I'll go for the grilled steak with rice. Rare, please."

"And I'll take the lamb chops with green beans. Skewered, preferentially."

"And as drinks?"

"What rose wines do you have?"

"We have an excellent vintage, people describe it as a rose Tokaji. Both sweet and sparkling."

"Then I'll take it. Old Man?"

"Just water. I'm trying to keep low on the alcohol."

"Alright."

Barnaby couldn't help but grin. Water, really?

"You really are this poor?"

Frowning, Kotetsu crossed his arms.

"I already was. Do you think someone with my reputation would be paid in gold by its superiors?" He leaned toward the man. "And now Kaede lives with me. I was already leading a cheap life before, now I have to tighten my belt even harder. But you know what? I don't mind. I love my girl. I don't care what sacrifices I have to do as long as I can make her happy. But that's not something you'd understand, right? After all, y_ou are all alone_."

Take that. As Barnaby laid back in his chair, miffed, Cain winced and looked at Agnes, then at the handsome blonde.

"... Want water on that burn?"

"A chance I ordered some." Kotetsu grinned.

Agnes rolled her eyes. The maid came back with the wine and water bottles and served both men. Kotetsu left her a tip she swiftly cashed before looking at Barnaby.

"Excuse me, sir, I am a huge fan of yours. Can I have your autograph, please?"

"Why not? I can't say no to a pretty girl."

The maid gave him a small handkerchief he signed with a pen. Seeing other girls gush about him a little away, he flipped his hairs with one hand, earning a blush. Kotetsu sighed. The elder man leaned near the window and watched the view. It was beautiful, he had to admit. Smiling, he started to doze off.

"Are you dreaming, Old Man?"

"Kinda. I was thinking about this afternoon. Say, do you remember Tony? It was the boy who could animate statues."

"Ah, that kid. What happened?"

"I met him" He neared the man and whispered. "He and Kaede are classmate. She defended him from bullies and they became friends."

Turning to Cain and Agnes, he gave them a small sign. The two nodded. Kotetsu had made very clear that anything regarding his daughter or his life as M. Kaburagi had to stay private and wouldn't be part of the broadcast. The man was dead-scared that a criminal would go after his family should the link between he and Wild Tiger be made. Though she could think of a few interesting scenarios, Agnes understood the man's fears and had agreed on the privacy. At the same time, the elder hero had been surprisingly compliant with her requests, most likely as a counterpart for them accepting his terms.

"The boy took me to his grandfather's. The old man owns a puppet shop so he gave me a tour and showed me his powers. Remember how he needed to touch a statue to move it? Well, now he just has to look at them to make them move. He had a bunch of them dance before me. That was fun."

"And that is what makes you dreamy?"

"No. What makes me dreamy is what he told me." Closing his eyes, the man smiled. "He reminded me what I told him about NEXT powers, how there was no good or bad ones and how they were a gift once you knew how to use it. Actually, they allow him to help his old man with the shop and amuse the customers. His parents are still scared of them, but his grandfather doesn't mind and lets him train with the puppets. Kiddo swore never to use them for harm again and, as far as I know, he made good on that threat."

"I don't see anything special to this."

Kotetsu frowned.

"Because you're cold-hearted. Tony didn't tell me how long he's been mistreated because of his ability. Anyway, for him to suddenly go and wreak havoc in Sternbild, it had to be serious. Now look at it: he found a replacement home where he can use his powers to help and people even find them amusing. And I gotta admit he's good at coordinating the toys ... Furthermore, there's this promise to refrain from using these powers for harm. You know what he can do. You know how much damage that kid could cause if he decided to snap once and for all. I feel better knowing he's on the right path. His grandfather even promised him he would own the shop when he passed out. A NEXT with puppet-controlling powers working a puppet shop! I know other NEXTs who aren't so lucky to have a job that fits their powers so much! Anyway, seeing that kid turning so well is what makes me dreamy. It gives me hope. Hope that all of those other children in the streets with weird powers, there are those who will naturally use them to become heroes and do good around them, but there are also those like Tony who are being bullied and cast out. These children, unless we do anything, tomorrow they will be the villains we face. But we can change that. If Tony managed to change, then they can change too before it is too late and they become full-on criminals. Knowing we can do that, knowing we _did_ that, is what makes me dreamy. And happy too."

Agnes chuckled.

"Nice speech. Got anything else in stores?"

Kotetsu shrugged.

"To be truly honest, I barely remember what I told him. Really, I don't know what got me at that time. Maybe it was because I could relate."

The producer and her friend looked at one another. Was the guy serious? Cain remembered perfectly the words used by Wild Tiger to convince the boy. A speech like this, you keep it in mind, dammit! And here Kotetsu was, carelessly saying he nearly didn't remember it. What the Hell? Was he going to forget this one too? Seriously? Barnaby shook his head.

"You're more naive than I thought. Really, do you honestly believe anything you just said? Are you only aware of what you said? Personally speaking, I don't believe in second chances and redemptions. Criminals will be criminals no matter what they do, and it is our job to go and stop them. You got lucky with that boy, but don't you go and believe you can change everyone with stupid speeches like these. There are people out there that enjoy evilness. Good luck showing them the light ..."

Kotetu passed a hand on his side, as if something was hurting under his ribs.

"Oh, I know about that. Believe me, I do."

"Then how can you be so idealistic, then?"

"Because I know how the kids I talked about work. I've been one myself."

The blonde hero tilted his head.

"Really?"

The grilled steaks and lamb chops arrived, so the two started eating. Now Barnaby was intrigued. What did his partner mean? Most surely, he just wanted to say he had suffered from his condition as a NEXT. Not just. Certainly not. Kotetsu closed his eyes, remembering.

"Actually, only my family, Tomoe and Antonio know about that part of my past. I didn't tell anyone, and this for a good reason: it's personal. Personal issues are called this way because they concern one person and nobody else. You know what? I'm not gonna tell you. What happened to me at that time is my business so don't you try and pry on it."

This took Barnaby aback. He was expecting the elder man to tell him his life and then, dream of it, his partner straight up told him it was his problem alone and the blonde better not try anything stupid! Talk about unexpected. Cutting a piece of lamb, he chewed it and nodded.

"Works for me as long as you do the same regarding my past."

"Bunny, what did I tell you already? They're called personal issues for a reason."

The two men kept on dining quietly. Kotetsu seemed a little lost in thoughts while Barnaby was flirting with some fans. His gaze went on the window and one of the skyscrapers.

"Say, what company does this building belong to?"

The elder hero looked at it and narrowed his eyes.

"I can't see the statue at the top. What is it?"

"A pegasus."

"Poseidon Line. Then, clockwise, you get Apollon Media, Odysseus Communication, Kronos Foods, Hesperidese Finance, Helios Energy and Titan Industry. The seven main companies in Sternbild. Aren't you mean to know that?"

"Well … not really."

This made the man grin.

"And here I thought it was basic hero knowledge … Have you been to Hero Academy?"

"Yes. I graduated from here."

"And they didn't even teach you this? What do you learn here, then?"

A man suddenly ran at the group, panicked.

"Alarm! We have a bomb in the building!"

The whole crew looked at him.

"A bomb? At the Fortress Tower?"

"Yes! We have to evacuate quickly!"

Barnaby turned to Kotetsu.

"Among several things, they teach you do deal with bomb scares."

Kotetsu looked a little sheepish. Seeing the customers panic, the blonde hero came to them and reassured them with a few words before helping them evacuate. His partner had other plans. Instead of helping his friend, he rushed toward the elevator. Barnaby saw it.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I know where the bomb is! Do you know how to defuse it?"

"Yeah, it was part of the program."

"Then let's hope you didn't skip this class. This way! The bomb is in the elevator we took."

Agnes raised a brow.

"How could you know that?"

Kotetsu looked at her.

"Remember the worker? He said he was oiling the cables as a last minute checkup, but he looked too clean for that. And as we climbed inside, I saw him grin dangerously. As you know, I'm a veteran. I know criminals well enough to recognize them on sight. That man looked pretty suspicious to me. It seems I was right."

Agnes nodded. Despite his horrible record as the Crusher for Justice, there was no denying the man before her had skills. Barnaby looked at her.

"Agnes, evacuate with the rest of the crew. I won't be able to work knowing there are still people inside."

"But I'd miss the chance to watch you work! Imagine: Tiger and Barnaby saving lives on a day off! That would be a great scoop!"

"_**What do you value the most!?**_" Kotetsu violently retorted. "A scoop or your life?"

The producer was taken aback by the sudden tone. Growling, she handed the man a small camera.

"My life, but I'm not going to let such an opportunity escape. I, too, am a professional. I want that scoop. Can I count on you, Tiger?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Great. Not let's take off!"

On this, they fled. Climbing in the elevator, Kotetsu opened the trapdoor and climbed out. As he thought, the bomb was there. And it was ticking with ten minutes left. Turning to his partner, he nodded and laid on the steel ceiling, recording the blonde hero at work. Barnaby hadn't lied. He did know how to deal with a bomb and just happened to have the tools on him. Not that it surprised the veteran hero. He himself had a grappling hook disguised as a watch. Back when he was working for TopMag, it was his only gadget. He had kept it because he found it fairly practical outside of work and it reminded him of the good times. A memento of a sorts … that he could use for escaping a tight spot when a civilian. Barnaby frowned. Only two wires were remaining and he seemed hesitant.

"Problem, Bunny?"

"Yep, and a huge one. One of these wires defuses the bomb. The other makes it blow up. I have no ways of guessing which one is the right one, and a single mistake could mean our end and that of the tower. Now, what to do?"

Kotetsu thought a little.

"Gamble?"

"Bad idea. I don't know how powerful that thing could be."

His elder examined it and winced.

"I do. It's a kind of binary liquid bomb. Makeshift, it seems. I saw it once in my career, and I can promise you I'll never forget it."

Barnaby's face paled.

"Binary liquid bomb?"

"Yep. The guy was kind enough to leave us with a countdown. Believe me, it doesn't happen often. You know how they work?"

"Yeah. Two liquids harmless alone that make a violent chemical reaction when mixed."

Kotetsu nodded.

"You're right. No matter what the liquids are, this kind of bomb is always very powerful. When the liquids are mixed, you better be somewhere else _real fast_. Cause that little guy could blow up the entire tower and the two of us along with no problem whatsoever."

Barnaby gulped. Then the panel turned red and the two saw they only had thirty seconds left. The blonde hero turned to his partner.

"Top or bottom?"

Kotetsu was just as nervous. He looked at the ceiling … and his whole body glowed.

"Go for top!"

He jumped with his fist raised, piercing through the several layers of ceiling. Barnaby's eyes widened as his body lit up in a blue glow. Ten seconds left. Using his powers, the young hero kicked the bomb up through the hole. Five … four … three … two … one …

_***BOOM***_

Both heroes slumped on the steel ceiling of the elevator as the bomb exploded harmlessly in the sky, several meters above the tower. They were safe. Down in the streets, the people cheered in excitement. Agnes grinned.

"Nice move. But it would have been better if you had defused the bomb."

Sighing, Barnaby rolled his eyes. Kotetsu half-grinned.

"Well it's easier and cheaper to repair the ceilings than to rebuild the whole building. Besides, it would have been a shame to have it destroyed on the day of inauguration, right?"

Cain grinned.

"He's got a point. Also, we finally got to see Wild Tiger and Barnaby working as a real team, right?"

Agnes slowly nodded.

"You got a point."


	4. Little kids & big troubles

**And here is the new chapter! Yes, it is long. But I like it. I had fun writing it and there are parts I am proud of, as well as an easter egg for those who can find it. Ready to enjoy?**

**- ultima-owner: epic, you said it. And directly taken from Live Free or Die Hard. The skewered lamb comes from Casino Royale (2006).**

**Here we go. Cookie for the first to find the easter egg.**

* * *

**Little kids, little problems. Big children, big trouble**

Kaede jumped in her father's arms when he came back.

"I watched you on TV. You and Barnaby were awesome!"

Kotetsu caressed his daughter's head.

"I thought you'd be sleeping. It's late.

"I know. I wanted to watch Hero TV, see if there was something nice before going to bed."

The elder man carried his little girl in her room. As soon as she was under the blankets, she grabbed his hand.

"Say, you said you met this kind of bomb before. Are you gonna tell me how it happened?"

"What? You want a bedtime story? Aren't you too old for this?"

"Never when it comes to Dad's heroics. Well?"

Kotetsu sighed. There was nothing he could refuse to Kaede. And she knew it.

"Well, alright." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he recalled his memories. "I was in the third year of my career so it's quite old already. At that time, there were less heroes as today and of those who remain now, only Rock Bison and Sky High were here."

"Really? There wasn't Fire Emblem?"

"He would join two years later. Anyway, aside from the three of us, there were two more: Malik Ahrad and Laura Cyfield. Malik had the ability to manipulate earth and was called Landslide. Laura was a teleporter whose alias was Glimmerdust, because of the sparkling dust she left behind when using her powers. One day, we heard of a bomb set inside a mall during the great Hero Celebration Day. Naturally, we rushed to see what it was. It was a binary liquid bomb with no countdown. Fortunately, Malik's father was a reformed terrorist bomber. He knew some things about bombs." Kotetsu's face went dark. "We used our powers to evacuate the civilians while he was dealing with it. When everyone was out, Glimmerdust went back to teleport him to safety. The building blew up two seconds after she left. We later learned that Landslide had failed to defuse the bomb, so he had made a dome of his hardest stone to lessen the blast. The bomb blew up the moment Glimmerdust seized him, meaning both were caught in the explosion."

Kaede shivered.

"Did they die?"

"Laura didn't. Malik did, but not immediately. They managed to take them to the emergencies first but his injuries were too serious. Laura was in a pretty bad state too, so she was forced to leave the hero business. And this despite the fact the bomb nearly razed the whole mall. I never forgot the incident, both because it caused the end of two very famous heroes, and because Malik was really good at dealing with bomb scares, yet this one killed him despite his knowledge and powers. I've been threading with bombs very carefully from that day on, especially those like binary liquids not even a professional could defuse. And Bunny and I couldn't defuse this one either, so it just reminds us how dangerous these kinds of situations are. Kaede, if you see a bomb, flee. Flee and warn the authorities, got it?"

The girl nodded. Her father caressed her head.

"When you find yourself in a tight spot and there seems to be no way out, always look for a third option. This is the one that will save your life."

"How will I know what's the third option?"

"By looking around you, by analyzing the situation and do some thinking. The third option will always be the one so crazy no one will have thought about."

Kaede smiled. Lying down, she burrowed her head in her pillow. This was a lesson she wasn't about to forget.

"Congratulations for yesterday." Lloyds smiled. "It was an excellent example of teamwork between you two."

Barnaby couldn't help but flip his hair.

"Thanks you very much, Mr. Lloyds."

The man frowned and turned to Kotetsu.

"Tiger ... I wasn't expecting such knowledge from you. Could you enlighten us of how you got it?"

The man looked down and clenched his fists.

"Third year of my carrier, on Hero Celebration Day, Goldenlight Mall. A binary liquid bomb with no countdown. We managed to evacuate the civilians but fellow heroes Glimmerdust and Landslide couldn't defuse the bomb and were caught in the blast. Landslide died in the hospital from his wounds. Glimmerdust suffered injuries severe enough that she had to retire. Both of them ... were great heroes, and Landslide was a bomb specialist thanks to his father being a former terrorist bomber."

This made both the blonde hero and his boss give him a surprised look. Talk about learning the hard way ... Lloyds looked at Barnaby.

"Care to leave us? Kotetsu and I must have a private discussion.

Nodding, the blonde hero left without looking back. Once he was out, the boss looked at the elder man.

"I was very surprised by your behavior yesterday. Compared to how you usually do, it was quite a change, and not in a good way."

Kotetsu was taken aback by the remark. Lloyds explained.

"Though you and Barnaby worked perfectly, you have to keep in mind that, even though we recruited you to be a hero, we don't want a team made of two heroes standing at the same level. This kind of dynamic isn't interesting."

Kotetsu frowned, understanding where his superior was getting at.

"You want our team to be a 'hero and sidekick' duo with me as the sidekick."

"Exactly. Keep acting like you did before, but try not to get in Barnaby's way. Don't hamper him, if you see what I mean."

Kotetsu slowly nodded. He didn't like it at all but it wasn't like he had a choice ...

"You want me to fake incompetence so the kid can get the spotlight. A harmless underling meant to outline Barnaby's qualities and help him grow in fame and popularity."

"Precisely. You are a sharp man under your goofy look, Mister Kaburagi. Try to tone it down before the camera. We didn't hire you for this."

The father clenched his fists and jaw, barely repressing his anger.

"I don't think I can do a proper job following your instructions. I am a hero. My duty is to save and protect people."

"Barnaby can do it just as efficiently. With a little push from you, of course. Besides, if you don't like your job ..."

"I can quit, I know. But I'm not going to. I have a promise to hold."

"Yes, yes, whatever. You can leave, now."

Kotetsu nodded and swiftly left the room. As soon as he was out, he fell on a chair and sighed.

"I get the feeling the following days are gonna be rough ..."

"Problem, Old Man?"

Kotetsu growled at the nickname.

"Not exactly, Bunny." Rising from his chair, he came to his partner. "Actually, Lloyds wants me to act as the sidekick of the duo, with you as the hero. No standing on the same level or whatever. You get the spotlight, I get to play the hapless assistant meant to show how good you are. And you know what? I don't like it."

Barnaby frowned.

"What are you going to do about it? If you go against his orders, Lloyds will chew you out."

Kotetsu's face turned into an impish grin.

"I know. Actually, I don't plan on going against Lloyds. As he said, I can be pretty sharp when I want to. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Barnaby couldn't help but shiver.

"What crazy idea did you come up with, this time?"

His partner's grin widened.

"Nothing harmful, don't worry. You're my partner. I care for you. When I was in the streets, I learned several things. One of them was: '_If you don't like the rules, change the game_'. That's what I'm going to do." Leaning on the wall, the man crossed his arms. "Lloyds wants me to play the sidekick? Fine, I'll do that. But as far as I'm concerned, no matter how good you are, there are times you'll need my help. I will give you this help and do my best so you can appear as the hero to the cameras. You have my word for this. But outside the spotlight, don't expect me to play dumb. I, too, am a hero. My job is to save people. That's what I intend to do."

Barnaby thought a little. He didn't have any real affection toward the man, but outside business, he knew Kotetsu was a dedicated father doing his best to raise a fiery ten-year-old who would soon become a teen. And he was alone in that, since his wife had died five years ago. This was one of the few things he respected in his partner. Say whatever you want, Kotetsu was one of the kindest single fathers you could find in Sternbild.

"Then let's do this: since you enjoy saving lives, I will let you the upper hand when it comes to rescues. In exchange, I want free reins and support when it comes to catching criminals."

The elder hero smiled hugely.

"That's perfect. Let's get with that."

Barnaby nodded and agreed to shake hands with his partner. They had a deal and a definite way of acting that suited both of them the best. Later that day, as he was heading toward Kaede's school, he received a call from Agnes.

"Bonjour, heroes. We got word of a kidnapping in South Silver …"

The man had a half-smile.

"And here I thought the day would end quietly … Sorry, Kaede. You'll have to rely on Ben to go home. Well, at least Bunny and I can test our little method."

When she didn't see her father at the school exit, the little girl knew he was doing heroics. Sighing, she turned to Tony.

"I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon."

"Want to walk home with me?"

"Why not? Dad gave me the number of an old friend that's also a taxi driver. I can go home anytime."

The two kids went to Tony's grandfather's puppet shop and spent some time here. Since she really loved puppets, Kaede always enjoyed paying the place a visit. They did their homework together before the girl left and, rather than heading straight for home, decided for a walk around the park. There was a small green area between her house and the puppet shop. Sometimes, she and her father spent some time there to talk and laugh. Her schoolbag on her back, the girl watched the children play in the sandlot and the playground. She was getting a little too old to join them … As she was leaving, she noticed a group of four kids sitting on a bench. The tallest seemed to be fourteen, with platinum hairs and dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing low-key street wear and had a satisfied smile on his face. Next to him was a younger boy with the same hair and eyes, most likely his younger brother, wearing worn-out clothes and dirty white sneakers. The third member of the group was a boy around Kaede's age with messy mid-long hairs of an earthy shade and clear, bud-green eyes. He had torn jeans, light sneakers and a jet black sleeveless shirt under a dark green short-sleeved jacket. Finally, the last member was an auburn-haired boy with a fierce face, grey eyes and a sleeveless white shirt with shorts and sneakers.

The four headed to the playground and started stretching. What followed was a display of agility and precision the young girl would remember for a long time. The eldest blonde easily climbed atop the wooden fort and effortlessly walked on the not-so-wide beam atop the net. He then jumped on a small pillar not far, then on stone steps and finished his race on a bench. His younger sibling ran vertically on the fort's wall, grabbed a ledge and lifted himself with the sheer strength of his arms. He followed his elder brother at an even faster rate and landed next to him. The red head was more daring. Running on the fort's gangway, he jumped over the stairs, bounced on the plastic ground, landed on the swing and used the momentum to jump on a nearby bench. The green-eyed boy raced right after him, landed on the still-moving swing to jump hand-first on the ground and flip to the bench. He didn't stop there. As soon as his feet touched the wood, he crossed it and made a hook to join his friends to the jungle gym. Kaede was dumbfounded. She didn't know people could perform such feats, and it looked totally cool to her. Shyly, she came to the group. The red head was the first to notice her.

"Hey guys, we've got an admirer!"

The other three looked at the girl, curious. Kaede crossed her arms in her back and looked down.

"I've seen what you do. It sounds very nice! How do you do it?"

"Training." The elder blonde answered. "Wanna know more?"

"Yeah! What you did looked cool! I want to try too!"

The red head raised a brow and smirked.

"A girl interested in free-running? That's unusual. Usually, people see it more as a boy's sport."

Kaede crossed her arms.

"So what? You mean I can't try because I'm a girl? Come on! Yes, I like stuffed toys and my dad is a NEXT with super-strength. But when I get bullied at school because of it, I'm already done with the jerks by the time Daddy gets here."

The young blonde raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm tough. Sure Dad is strong, but that doesn't mean I wanna play the little harmless girl! Never!"

The green-eyed boy smirked before nodding.

"I never had anything against girls trying boys' sports. Besides, you do look tough." Jumping from his spot, he came to the girl. "I'm Donnie. The red-head over there is Jonathan. He plays hard, but he's a big softie inside."

The two blonde brothers came at his side.

"I am Val, and this is my little brother, Bibi. I'm the leader of the gang. So you say you want to try free-running? Are you aware it's very dangerous? If you fall, you could break a bone."

"A bone can heal. I really want to try what you guys did."

Jonathan grinned.

"Stubborn, huh? I like that. Okay, we'll walk you around. Try doing what we do. We'll keep it low-level since you never did free-running before, but you better hold on tight. What we do can be really hard."

Kaede's grin became malicious.

"_Bring it!_"

Her father was a superhero. She would be damned if she couldn't muster a little bit of awesomeness on her side. When she finally got home, night had already fallen and Kotetsu was making dinner. He worried that she came back this late, but was reassured when he saw her finished homework and when she told him she spent time with Tony. What she didn't tell him is that she spent the rest of the evening learning free-running with Val, Bibi, Donnie and Jonathan. Kaede had to admit she was a little scared by his reaction if he were to learn she was doing something as dangerous as free-run. Because the sport _was_ dangerous. Jo didn't lie on this. And it was also as hard as they said. But Kaede had inherited her father's stubbornness. The next afternoon, Kotetsu didn't go retrieve her at school. Leaving Tony, she made a bee-line to the park where she met with the group. All four of them were here, waiting for the girl. Val nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to come back. Well, since you seem determined, let's get the training started."

The two following weeks went like a breeze. Kotetsu and Barnaby successfully managed to set up their little act and Lloyds was totally fooled. Kaede sometimes watched her father's actions and wondered how the man could act so goofy on the job and not at home. Seriously, he once knocked a pen right under a rolling car trying to make an autograph! Clumsiness … Sure, he got points for being actually pretty funny. But it didn't suit the girl. At all. Kaede knew her father was better than that and was seriously wondering why he was acting like a moron under the spotlight. But the girl had her problems. Learning free-running with Val, Bibi, Donnie and Jo after school was not easy, though Donnie once said she was a pretty fast learner. After two weeks of working two hours per days and more on week-ends, Kaede was able to decently vault over a fence, chain jumps on narrow obstacles, rolling on her back to absorb larger impacts and was starting to learn to run over ledges and climb them through arm strength. Next would be the jump-and-catch trick.

The little girl smiled. She was really enjoying the lessons and her group of friends was great. She was thinking about introducing Tony to them, but the boy seemed to be more the indoor kind. Also, she quickly noticed her arms were weak. Simply said, Kaede couldn't lift her own weight on a bar. And the gym at school provided with absolutely nothing to remedy it. The girl sighed. She'd have to find a way, somehow.

Back to Kotetsu, the man was also having his problems. Even though his act with Barnaby seemed to satisfy both him and a totally unaware Lloyds, it was still weighing heavily on the man. Face it: how do you want the criminals to take you seriously when you're the comic relief? So, when the pair had been confronted with dealing with an armored civilian trunk, the commentator had made fun of his habit of destroying things. It had turned into an argument because of how heavily armored the vehicle was and it seemed borderline impossible to stop without wrecking a thing or two. Kotetsu had opted for the wheels. They are easier to replace. He didn't expect the trunk to slam into the guardrail, much less that the driver would attack him with the submachine gun before making his escape … right where Blue Rose was waiting for him. The girl didn't even make half of her catch phrase that the thug used his own gun on her, causing her to cower … and slip … and fall right into Barnaby's arms. Kotetsu rushed in for the catch … only to have Dragon Kid fry the culprit right under his nose and steal the points. Great. And it was just the start of the day.

Together atop a building, he, his partner and Blue Rose were talking.

"And here again, Dragon Kid stole our catch! It's starting to become a habit."

Blue Rose sighed.

"You noticed too? Yeah, it's starting to get annoying. Can't she see when we're attempting to do our job? Kill stealer!"

Barnaby shrugged.

"Well, thanks to a certain someone, I was able to secure some points."

"You're not talking about me, are you?"

"Who else do you see there?"

The girl frowned and turned to Kotetsu.

"Your partner has a nasty attitude, Tiger."

The elder hero rolled his eyes.

"Be happy you don't have to deal with it every day. But you seemed unfocused. Is there something wrong, Karina?"

The teen was taken aback by the sudden use of her real name. Well, at least, they were away from the cameras. Crossing her arms, she turned away.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like that side job of yours? I know you work as a part-time lounge singer. You've got a nice voice, even outside your Blue Rose persona."

The compliment hit. Still, the girl showed him her back.

"I'm tired. Please, leave me alone."

Kotetsu frowned.

"Now that's a kid with problems, or I know nothing about children."

He started watching his young comrade very carefully. Blue Rose noticed it.

"Hey, what's with the undressing? You perv!"

"Watch your words, kiddo! I've been a widower for five years by now. And besides, you're almost old enough to be my daughter."

"Then what were you looking at?"

"Your outfit. Since you started one year ago, I've noticed you always shy away from guns."

"Well, as you can see, my outfit isn't exactly suited for gunfight. I don't have an armor like most of you guys and contrary to Dragon Kid or Fire Emblem, I can neither block or dodge bullets! So of course, I tend to clear the area when the guns are out!"

Kotetsu and Barnaby winced. The girl was cranky. The old man grinned and checked his armor.

"Well, I was going to pay Saito a visit and see if he could lighten my suit a bit. It's hard, but really, that thing weights a ton! Maybe I could ask him if he has a few ideas for a suit for you."

Both heroes looked at him with wide eyes. Barnaby shook his head.

"Old Man … You're not serious about it, are you?"

Kotetsu looked at him.

"I am. Blue Rose has a point: of the whole group, she is the most defenseless against firearms, and they are the most common weapon used in Sternbild before knives. That's unfair toward her."

"So what? Are you forgetting she's also a rival? In case you haven't noticed, _we heroes are not a team_. We are competitors in a race to get the most points."

The elder man scowled.

"What I haven't forgotten is that Karina is a teen who, aside from being a hero, is also a high-school student and part-time lounge singer. The only one with a similar schedule is Fire Emblem and he is an adult. I don't care that we're rivals or anything. It's about her goddamn health!" The frown disappeared when he turned to the teen. "Go home, Karina. You could really use a nap."

"But I have school today!" The girl retorted. A yawn reminded her of her state. "Oh, and you know what? You're right for once. I could use some sleep. Take me home?"

"I don't know where you live!"

"I'll guide you. Let's change."

Kotetsu nodded. Later, the two were walking in West Silver in a nice and enlightened neighborhood. The father looked around and grinned.

"Nice place."

Karina blushed.

"Thank you. And … thanks for caring about me. It's so rare among us."

"Blame it on my paternal instinct ..."

This made the teen giggle. She had heard of the way Kotetsu treated Kaede. At times, she wished her parents were as caring and understanding as her hero comrade.

"Your partner is really a jerk, you know? How do you put up with that guy?"

Kotetsu shrugged.

"Well, there are little things in life that make up for it. Watching kids in the park, sharing a snack with Antonio, discovering a pretty area … But seeing Kaede and her classmate playing together must be my favorite. Their laugh is my best remedy against bad mood."

Karina grinned. Acting on impulse, she sneaked under his arm and snuggled against him.

"I recall someone saying your arms were the safest place in the world. He was right. I feel safe here."

"Part of the job."

"Of being a father?"

"Yep."

The two soon arrived at Karina's home. After ringing the doorbell twice, the girl turned to him.

"Hey, I have something … I have to tell you. It's about ..."

"Karina? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

The girl's father suddenly appeared at the door. His daughter shrugged.

"Come back from some heroics. Need a nap real fast."

On this, she yawned. The man raised a brow and looked at Kotetsu who politely saluted him. Mr. Lyle frowned.

"Karina, who is this?"

"A friend from hero business. I've got something to tell him ..."

"He better not be your latest crush. Sure, he looks fairly handsome, but ..."

"_Dad!_ And here I thought it was Mom who always jumped on conclusion! Kotetsu is just a friend from hero business who offered to take me home. Just in case I fell from exhaustion. Besides, he's already a married man. I don't fall in love that easily, even though he's really a nice guy!" Turning to him, she blushed. "Sorry about it. Dad is right, I have a habit of falling for elder men. And you _are_ handsome. But actually, what I wanted to tell you is that I originally entered hero business because it would help me become a singer. At least, that's what they said. But, looking back at it, even though I enjoy helping people with my powers, I far prefer singing. I just love it so much ..."

Kotetsu smiled and caressed her head.

"Everyone has his hobbies. I'll keep that in mind when I tell Saito about your new outfit."

"You're really going to do that? Thank you so much, Tiger!"

Mr. Lyle looked at his daughter.

"What is he talking about?"

"My outfit is really unpractical and I have no ways of protecting myself from guns. Tiger offered to tell his technician about it, to see if he could do something."

Kotetsu looked at the pair, a little nervous.

"Err, Karina? Could you keep in mind I try to keep my identity a secret, please?"

Only then did the teen realize she had said her friend's alias twice. Her father raised a brow.

"So you're Wild Tiger? You're not quite as I imagined."

Karina crossed her arms.

"Dad, you should know by now that our hero personas and who we really are can be completely different. Kotetsu may act like a klutz on the camera, but he's also a very nice man and dedicated father who's raising his daughter alone! Have some respect!"

Her father raised his hands in apology.

"Sorry about that. I tend to worry a lot about Karina, sometimes more than is reasonable. Don't worry, your secret will be safe with me. After all, my daughter is in the same situation."

"Thank you, sir. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna take my leave. Rest well, Karina."

The girl nodded. Her father looked at her with a small smile.

"Nice man indeed. It makes me curious about your other hero comrades."

"You're right. Kotetsu is someone very caring. Too much even, at times. Barnaby is a complete jerk, though. Seriously, all Tiger wanted was helping me and his partner shooed him off! I still don't know how he can stand that guy …"

Her father grinned.

"You're ranting, Karina. Go to bed, I'll make a word for the school."

At the same time, the elder hero was walking with strangely lighter feet. Remembering Mr. Lyle's words, he couldn't help but blush.

'_So even today, there are still people that find me attractive. And men, no less! Wait, he said little Rose easily falls in love with elder men. I didn't think it would be like her! Well, that's fun. And the way he assumed I was her latest crush while she just wanted to tell me she's mainly in heroics for singing … Though she _did_ say I am handsome. Okay, better keep a close eye on this. Though, now her father knows about my real identity too. I better be more careful. Can't have my cover blown up that easily …_'

Reaching the Apollon Media tower, he headed straight for Saito's lab. The little Asian man was plowing over his notes when the hero entered.

"_Tiger? What are you doing here? Is there something you want to ask me?_"

Kotetsu nodded.

"Yeah. I'd like to see if you could lighten my suit a little. It sure gives me a lot of protection, but that thing is heavy!"

"_Well, you're not exactly the lightweight of the duo. I thought you'd be more of the tanking kind, but I can be wrong. Lighten your suit? I can do that before tomorrow._"

"Thank you. Also, there's a little favor I need to ask. I'll return it to you anytime, of course."

"_A favor?_"

"Yeah. You see, Blue Rose recently complained how unpractical her outfit was and how she had no protection against firearms. So, I wanted to see if … maybe … you … would be interested in doing something about it. Nothing big, really! I'll understand if you refuse ..."

"_I don't have anything against it._" Saito smiled. "_In fact, I've always been interested in working with non-armored outfits for a change. But I first need to study Blue Rose's actual suit to see what I can do._"

Kotetsu grinned.

"Thanks a lot, Doc. You're gonna make a girl very happy. Also, Blue Rose's main selling point is her appeal as an idol. If you could make something both practical _and_ attractive ... I'm not being too demanding, am I?"

"_At all. I will keep it in mind while working on the design._"

Later the afternoon, the elder hero called his young friend.

"Hey, Karina. Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah. I feel better. Why did you call?"

"Saito accepted to work on your suit, but he needs to study it first. When can you come?"

"Right now."

The two met at the lab. To Kotetsu's pleased surprise, the whispering technician had finished lightening his suit.

"_It was very easy. I just replaced the armor with a lighter yet just as solid material. Now, can I see Blue Rose's suit?_"

Karina nodded and took it out of her bag. She prayed every sphere of Heaven her company wouldn't be too mad when they got word of it ... Saito examined it and nodded.

"_Care to dress up? I want to see what you look like. I'll also need your measurements._"

The ice-bending teen agreed and let the man examine her. She also did some simulations so he would have a better understanding of the girl's style. After an hour, he was satisfied.

"_I see. Your suit needs a serious upgrade. It makes you look good but, otherwise, it's nearly useless. Don't worry, Blue Rose. I have several ideas already ..._"

As they left the building, Kotetsu gave the girl a knowing glance. Stretching, she grinned.

"I can't believe you were truly serious about it! And the tests he made me go through, he sounded really interested."

"Saito conceived my and Bunny's suits by himself. He can be quite the genius when he wants to."

"Well, I can't wait to see it done!"

"In all honesty, me too. Doc seemed fairly excited, even though he didn't show it."

The new suit was ready one week later. When she first saw it, Blue Rose could hardly believe her eyes. She had been giddy all the time, now was time to see what wonders came from Saito's lab. And a wonder it was. Though her hat was still the same, the rest was completely different. The first layer was an immaculate full-body undersuit in spandex. However, the technician had adjusted it so stabbing and cutting weapons would have a hard time with it. The boots were knee-high and light blue with silver arabesques and a dark blue rose on the knee, and the stiletto heels had been replaced by platform soles.

"_Stiletto heels make up for a poor balance. Platform shoes are less problematic ... and give room for some gadgets. Actually, they serve as water cans to recharge your freeze guns. There's also another tool, but I want you to discover it yourself._"

And indeed, Karina felt more stable walking in them. The bottom of the outfit was made of a half-skirt/leotard opened slightly behind, with a golden belt decorated with a blue diamond and small pearls, dark blue outside, pearl white inside and outlined in gold.

"_The left pearl is actually a switch meant to activate the lamp inside the diamond. When fighting in the dark ..._"

And the light provided was perfectly decent. The upper part was made of a short dark blue sleeveless top that hung by her neck and revealed a generous part of her midriff. There was a golden ring on her neck with a gemstone, a diamond-shaped hole over the breasts and golden outline on the bottom. The breasts were strengthened by a kind of golden armor.

"_It is in fact a triple-layered chest protection against bullets. The first layer is made of kevlar, the second is made of malleable plastic to absorb the impact and the third layer is latex to prevent friction on the spandex. It will take at least a pump-action shotgun to break it. At close range. And it makes your chest look big. Also, the gemstone is a GPS._"

Finally came the gloves. They were the same shade as the boots and had room for her water charges on the inner side. The fingers were finished with diamond-shaped fake nails.

"_These nails are in fact made of Weissheim crystal. It's an artificial material that looks like diamond but is stronger than titanium. I tainted them blue and sharpened them so they could cut through anything._"

Kotetsu grinned.

"Nice device!"

"_Finally, I modified your guns so you could switch between four different power levels. I achieved it by inserting a power limiter inside. The switch at the back allows you to choose the level. The first is Hibernation. It allows you to put your opponents in cold-induced sleep without killing them. The second is Normal and is your ice for its most common use. Freezer is when you want to create solid ice works. Finally, Freeze Dry freezes the target's very structure, making it easily breakable. I don't think I'd have to advise you against its use on living things. I also added a heat visor to your helmet. You activate it by pressing the little diamond near your ear. Finally ..._" The little Asian man handed the heroin a golden wristband with a small square of glass on top. "_This is the device meant to protect you from bullets. Remember the Freeze Dry mode? It generates a temperature nearly equal that stops the gunshots in midair. Needless to say one better keep his distances if he wants to avoid some nasty frostbites … or a missing limb._"

Kotetsu winced.

"Sounds dangerous ..."

"_Indeed it is. The security perimeter is one meter. I called this invention the Frost Shield. And don't worry for the cold: your suit comes along a small battery in the diamond-lamp. The spandex diffuse its heat in your whole body._"

Karina dressed and put the wristband on her. Kotetsu nodded. The girl looked pretty. She had conserved her two diamond earrings and was busy putting her make-up on when their armband rang. Hero business. Grinning, the two looked at one another.

"Ready to try your new toys?"

"Whenever you are. Christmas has come early, this year ..." She turned to the technician. "Thank you so much, Doc!"

"_You're welcome. When I realized how textile suits weren't my specialty, I called for an old friend called Edna. She is a specialist in superhero textile outfits and designed the suit. I conceived the gadgets._"

Being directly in the lab, Kotetsu wasted no time suiting up. When Barnaby saw the duo at the exit of Apollon Media's building, he couldn't help but raise his helmet.

"He really did it."

"And gave her a hundred new toys. Come on, let's have some fun. What's today's little mission?"

"Bank heist."

Blue Rose jumped on her bike while Tiger joined his partner. The three sped across the highways to the Stern Medallion area, guided by the camera crew. Tiger sighed. Armored trunk containing three billion Stern Dollars, a very nice sum and quite a daring heist from the thieves clad in black outfits with masks and sunglasses. Classical. Blue Rose turned to the two.

"Let me handle it! I want to try my gadgets!"

"Got it, Rosebud."

Karina scowled at the nickname and sped ahead of the two.

"Rosebud, huh? You just wait to see in what I'll bloom into when this mission is over!"

The armored trunk soon came into view. Tiger frowned. He shot his grappling hook at the wheels to blow them and let the trunk crash into a headlight. The commentator cheered.

"And Tiger and Barnaby make the first move by setting the trunk off tracks! They are accompanied with … wait, what is that outfit?"

Blue Rose turned to the camera and winked. The commentator was speechless.

"No ways, it's Blue Rose! It seems she got a new outfit!"

"And new toys I'll be more than happy to try!"

The three burglars jumped out of the car with a bag of bills and briefcases full of them. The man with the bag was quickly tackled by the two heroes, earning them 200 points each for mutual catch. Blue Rose went after the two. However, it quickly appeared that, as much as the platform boots were ill-fitted for running. Saito's voice came through the small communicator at her ear.

"Blue Rose, there is a switch on the soles of your boots. Press it and use your ice powers to move around!"

His voice being through an intercom, Doc's voice was perfectly normal. The young idol looked at her boots. How comes she had missed the round spot near her heel? She pressed it … and her eyes lit up when she saw the ice skates springing from their hiding spot. No, she wasn't dreaming. Her outfit had _ice skates!_ Now _that_ was cool. And perfectly fit with her powers. Grinning, she adjusted the earpiece.

"Is that the secret feature you told me about?"

"Yes. I wanted you to discover some tricks of your new suit. How do you like it?"

"The ice skates? You're a genius, Doc. I wish the scientists from Titan Industries could come up with that."

"And the other gadgets?"

"Gimme a minute ..."

Taking one of her guns, she set it on Normal and created an ice path. She immediately started to skate on it as if she had practiced for her whole life, quickly catching up with the criminals. The commentator didn't miss it.

"Well, it seems Blue Rose's new suit comes with a new feature! She easily combines it with her freeze guns to catch up with the criminals ..."

Sky High arrived right at that moment. The teen gave him a warning shot.

"Winds off, Sky! I've got new gadgets to try!"

The two were soon caught in a race to get the criminals that had stolen a car. Sky High blew the vehicle with a wind blast. Blue Rose set her guns on Freezer and made an ice pillar to have it land safely. The King of Heroes raised a brow.

"This isn't your regular ice shot."

"I know. I'll tell you later."

The two thieves had gotten out. The teen froze when she saw the guns pointed at them. The moment they fired, she jumped aside. Sky High merely took the shots in his armor. The commentator grinned.

"And Blue Rose performs once more her explosive Cutie Escape!"

Turning to the camera, the teen crossed her arms and stuck her tongue.

"Actually, don't count too much on it!"

Sky High was about to blow up the thieves when he saw Blue Rose outmaneuver them on the side. She pointed her guns at them, only for them to turn and shoot. The girl smirked. There was no one at less than a meter around her …

"Frost Shield!"

Activating her wristband, she felt the mini-device inside amplify her ice-manipulating powers so an area nearing absolute zero was quickly created. And just as promised, the battery of the lamp below her belly button was producing a warmth her white spandex suit propagated in all her limbs. The bullets that entered the area fell harmlessly on the ground, frozen. Blue Rose crossed her arms, a devious smile on her face. The burglars looked at her, speechless. Another round didn't do much better. Twirling her guns, the idol set them on Hibernation under her opponents' utterly disgusted faces.

Owned.

Winking, Blue Rose aimed her guns.

"My ice is a little cold ..."

She couldn't finish her sentence. One of the men decided to take her on hand to hand and rushed on her. Not losing time, the girl deactivated her Frost Shield and ducked under the blow. Her next move was to claw the bottom of the man's pants, revealing his naked butt. The man immediately turned his back to a wall, tomato-red. The girl grinned.

"Yep, they do ..."

The other thief ran at her, gun raised. A swift clawing sliced the weapon apart.

"Cut through everything. Seriously."

The man had stumbled. As he raised his head, Blue Rose activated her lamp. The flash of light hit the man in the eyes, blinding him. As she froze him with Hibernation mode, the other rushed on her … and was caught by a kick in the stomach. Being hit by a boot was already painful. Being hit by an ice skate? It was gonna leave a mark. The heroin quickly froze the culprit as Tiger and his partner arrived.

"Nice."

The man commented.

Blue Rose ran at him, raised his helmet and landed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you so much! That suit is amazing!"

The commentator was speechless.

"Well I never … It seems Blue Rose's new suit held more surprises than expected! Ice skates, a lamp in the belt, hyper-sharp diamond nails and a bullet-freezing device! Anyway, this double-catch gives our beloved idol 400 nice points for today! Ladies and gentlemen, was that unexpected!"

Blue Rose turned to the camera.

"Hold on tight, then. I was merely getting started."

* * *

**So, how do you like Blue Rose's new outfit? I had to draw it first and list the gadgets before describing it. Maybe, if I can make a decent picture of it, I'll put it on deviantArt ...**

**Next chapter is already started. See you soon!**


	5. A father's heart

**Here is the new chapter! Yes, it took long to write. Well, this chapter is pretty long (nearly twenty pages) and I wrote it as I wrote Legends Awakened, from my Pokémon fic. Anyway ...**

**In this chapter, I am introducing a new important character. I hope you don't find her too much ... I don't know. I hope she isn't too Mary Sue-ish, to make things short.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A father's heart grows wider with every child**

Lyra's eyes fluttered. The girl had spent the day in her crate-house under a bridge, rolled up in holed blankets. What woke her was a ray of light hitting her face, tickling her cheeks and making her growl. The girl rose from her bed and looked at the sky. Sunset. Her time. Rising from the blankets, she climbed on the bridge and watched the sun disappear behind the buildings. The skies were tainted with layers of orange, pink and gold. The magic hour as photographers called it. Lyra smiled. Dusk marked the eve of a new night in Sternbild, and night was the girl's time of the day. Stretching, she waited until the sky was completely dark and headed into town. Yes, the girl was a street urchin. Because she had no one.

Kotetsu grinned as he watched Blue Rose face three burglars. These guys had no ideas what they were dealing with. When they pointed guns at her, he pushed his partner back. Saito had been very clear with that: if they wanted to avoid frostbites, they had to stay clear from the one-meter area around the teen idol. Blue Rose smiled. The next second, her Freeze Shield was activated. The bullets harmlessly fell before her, turned into ice cubes.

"_My ice is a little cold ..._"

The girl caught her guns, put the security on Hibernation and shot. The three thieves were trapped in a thick layer of ice.

"_But your crime has been put on hold!_"

Barnaby turned to Tiger.

"Why didn't you let me catch them? I could have used these points!"

"I can't help it. Blue Rose loves her new gadgets so much!"

Indeed, Saito had filled the teen's new suit with so many features she had yet to discover them all. Ice skates in the soles, diamond nails cutting through everything, lamp in the belt's jewel, kevlar lining in the whole suit, her famous Freeze Shield ... The guns' security was also part of it. Saito had somehow developed a kind of power limiter that allowed the young ice master to regulate the intensity of her cold. The guns had four modes: Hibernation, Normal, Freezing and Freeze Dry. Freeze Dry was guaranteed to be fatal as it froze the target's very structure. Hibernation was cold, but not lethally. Instead, the victim was merely put into sub-zero sleep. Perfect for catching criminals without harming them, though it might leave them with a little flu.

"And Blue Rose makes an impressive catch with her amazing powers! This new suit seems to have transformed her into a real hero!"

Blue Rose glared at the camera.

"How's that, 'real hero'? Do you mean I wasn't really one before!?"

Kotetsu rolled his eyes and smiled. Kids will be kids ...

Lyra wandered in the back alleys, looking for food. From times to times, she would glance at the neon lights of the facades illuminating Sternbild. It was pretty. A man had left his burger on top of a bin. Fortunately, he hadn't touched it and it smelled good enough to be considered safe. The girl seized it and swallowed it in a few bites. Not half bad, but beggars can't really be choosers. As she was retreating in the dark, a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Hey, what do we have here? You have a pretty face, girl."

Lyra froze. Tall, heavy, thug-faced with a baseball bat and dirty clothes. Definitely not good guys. The men smirked.

"Give her a few years and she'll be a first-class bitch. Maybe we can have her start as a pole dancer!"

The girl took a step back. The three men before her worked for a pimp. To have seen these guys on the job, she knew they were dangerous. But so was she.

"Leave me alone!"

She could feel the light on her skin, tickling, seeking entrance. Closing her eyes, she let it seep inside her.

"Huh?"

Lyra's body suddenly glowed. But rather than being the classical light blue aura, the girl's aura was a vivid shade of yellow. Her eyes lit up.

"She's a NEXT!"

Too late. The girl extended her hand. A blast of light struck the three henchmen, leaving them with serious injuries and shaking the back alley. Lyra winced. Her so-high power level made her ability borderline uncontrollable. She just wanted to knock them off, not send them in a hospital! Scared, the girl fled in the brightly lit boulevard.

The blast echoed enough that Kotetsu heard it. Turning to his partner, he frowned.

"Did you get that?"

"Yeah. A detonation?"

Taking the aerial path, the two heroes rushed to the origin of the sound. They reached the alley and saw the thugs, causing them to frown.

"Okay. Who did that definitely wasn't a normal person."

They jumped in and, after calling the police, questioned them.

"It was a girl." One said. "A tiny little girl!"

"She blasted us ... with light. Never saw it coming."

The third had passed out from the pain. His clothes were ripped and he spotted what looked like burn wounds. The least damaged man growled.

"Cute, small, torn clothes ... We thought she was harmless. We were wrong."

Tiger and Barnaby looked at one another. When they weren't glowing, it was impossible to recognize a NEXT from a regular person. The two heroes doubted the little girl fooled her aggressors on purpose, but cases like that reminded them to beware even the nice and gentle ones. If they were powered people, it wouldn't end well. Examples included a regular high-school student, a tomboyish Chinese girl, an everyday man and a dedicated single father. Hurting any of these persons would definitely end in tears, as they were also known as Blue Rose, Dragon Kid, Sky High and Wild Tiger.

"What did she look like, exactly?"

"Blonde. Ragged clothes. The alley was dark, sorry."

Kotetsu turned to the exit, frowning. A little blonde girl, most likely a sewer rat, with the ability to shoot powerful blasts of light. Promising ... Then he saw the girl. Scrawny, bare-footed, with a white, dirty sundress and almost angelic face, she had cyan-blue eyes and long, wavy golden hairs. Her expression was half-way between guilt and surprise. The henchman's eyes widened.

"Her!"

Tiger lost no time running. Lyra saw him come and sped up the other way. Her bare feet made no noise on the asphalt, contrary to the clanking of Wild Tiger's armor. The older hero frowned. Little girl was fast! She hid in an alley and knelt behind a bin. Her pursuer followed and scanned the area, walking carefully in the dark. Lyra was shivering like a leaf. He was gonna hurt her, she knew it. She had blasted three men. She had hurt them, which made her a criminal. The hero was going to arrest her like they did on TV. She crawled into a tight ball, praying he wouldn't see her. He did.

"Hey."

Lyra's eyes snapped open. Extending her hands, she charged all the light she could gather and sent it to the man's face. Kotetsu fell on his back, blinded and his helmet scorched. The girl ran at the end of the alley, only to find it was a dead-end. And her pursuer had already risen and was walking toward her, slowly. Lyra was scared. Dead scared. She gathered her powers.

"I didn't want to do it! I never wanted to hurt these men! I just wanted to knock them out, that's all! It was all an accident! It's my powers, they are just too strong! I live at night because it's too dangerous for me to live at day, I would destroy Sternbild if I did! Please, I never wanted it to happen!"

Tiger had stopped, listening to the girl's fast-paced apology. It provided him with some information. One, the girl was insanely powerful to prefer nighttime life. Two, combined to what he heard, it confirmed his suspicion. The girl's powers were over light, which explained the last part of the rant. If her light-manipulation abilities were too strong, better live when there was less of it. Three, she had indeed acted in self-defense. Four, she didn't mean harm at all. Five, she was terrified. He knelt at her level and extended a hand.

"I know. The men told me what they wanted to do with you. You just protected yourself. You don't have to be guilty over it."

Calm, controlled voice while staying on his knees so the two were eye to eye. It was a lie, of course. The thugs didn't say anything but men like this weren't innocent. Especially since they said they believed she was harmless, which meant they saw her as a victim. He made a small move, telling her to get closer. Instead, the girl stuck her back to the wall.

"Come on, you don't have to be scared." He was reluctant to remove his helmet, and for a good reason. "I am a hero. I protect people like you."

"Even though I did something wrong?"

"What did you do wrong? You just acted in self-defense."

Lyra looked at him straight in the eyes. Tiger showed his face as an answer, earning a gasp. His face was unusually gentle and kind, fatherly even. It had to. He was dealing with a scared super-powered child. Lyra shivered.

"Could you ... protect me from myself?"

Kotetsu was taken aback by the question. What did she mean? The girl glowed. Only then did the hero notice her aura was different.

"Let me show you. I am too dangerous to be left on my own."

On this, she ran past him. Soon, she was in the middle of the boulevard. The lights made the place as bright as in the day. Standing in the middle of this, Lyra let it seep inside her. There was so much light seeking entrance! So much power to drain! Tickling, gnawing her skin, pushing until she let it enter her body. She glowed. A little sun in the middle of the night. Power made her levitate as her long hairs flew wildly in her back. Her eyes were pure gold, now. Holding her hands together, she charged a beam to the sky.

Kotetsu watched the spectacle. The girl hadn't lied. She was incredibly powerful. When he saw her charge the beam, he knew its power could rival that of a mini-atomic device. Agnes's voice echoed in his ear.

"Tiger, what's going on? Where are you?"

The man looked at the little girl in front of him, as if mesmerized by her glowing figure.

"I am on St. Joan Boulevard. Agnes … we've got a problem. Huge one."

Lyra fired the next moment. The blast was so powerful Kotetsu was swept by the shockwave and air seemed torn by the onslaught of particles assaulting it, reaping it apart so everyone seemed momentary deaf. The hero rose. He had covered his face to prevent being blinded, but his sense of hearing might cause a problem. Agnes couldn't believe it.

"What the _Hell_ was that!?"

Tiger watched Lyra, who had landed and looked at him in apology. Having been fired upward, there had been no damage.

"Our problem."

The Hero TV producer couldn't believe it.

"You mean to tell me, we're dealing with a problem that can fire a blast the strength of a _thermonuclear device!?_"

"Yes. And she is a little nine-year-old."

Everyone's jaw fell. Cain turned to Agnes.

"We air it or we don't?"

"Do it. That should be … very interesting. Camera! Head to St. Jean Boulevard! Find Wild Tiger and record everything! Hurry!" The woman wrung her hands. "Our famous heroes against an insanely powerful little girl! I want a live broadcast of it **_now!_**"

Cain looked at Mary and nodded. There she went again … Agnes really couldn't resist an opportunity to show off and increase the ratings. Well, there had been a reason Maverick put her in charge in the first place …

Barnaby landed at his partner's side.

"What in Heaven's name was that?"

"This girl."

Barnaby looked at the golden-haired kid and raised his mask.

"You're … sure about it?

"I saw her. She _did_ fire that blast."

"Well *$¤§!^."

"Indeed."

Agnes's voice echoed in both of their helmet.

"Bonjour, heroes. We have a new mission for you. About five minutes ago, a powerful beam of light was fired by a young NEXT girl. Your task is to apprehend her and prevent her to use her powers in harmful ways. Render her harmless!"

Tiger and Barnaby looked at one another.

"I don't think we can block one of these blasts, even with our powers on."

"Not even Rock Bison could tank such an attack. And he is the most enduring of us."

"Agreed. What do we do? She looks frail. We could easily break her … if she doesn't blast us first."

The girl looked at the two.

"Can you really stop me from doing this?"

Kotetsu frowned. Violence would solve nothing. He saw Hero TV's helicopter fly over them as the scene was broadcast on the big screens. Slowly, he came to the girl and removed his mask, revealing his face.

"What is your name?"

"Lyra."

The man grinned.

"That's a pretty name. Why don't _you_ try stopping to do this?"

Lyra shook her head as tears started to roll.

"Because I can't! I can feel light! It's here, all around me! It wants to enter, seep, leak inside me until I'm so full of it I feel like I'm going to explode! So … I throw it out. I get it out of my body so more can enter. That's how I killed my parents. It was right as my powers awoke. Suddenly, I could feel the sun on me. I gorged myself with it … and, when I couldn't take it anymore … I cast it out and it made an explosion. My parents were caught in the blast and died. The ship I was on nearly sank. I've been living in the dark ever since."

The two heroes were speechless at the girl's tale. Lyra could manipulate light, but she first needed to absorb it. And she had no control over this part of her ability. All she could do was hide in the shadows, shying from the slightest gleam. But, if things came down to it, she would use her powers. And the results would be deadly. Lyra's powers sounded like a blessing. After all, who didn't dream of playing with light? To her the dream had become a nightmare, and the blessing, a curse.

_Can you prevent me from doing this? Can you stop me?_

The girl was calling for help. She couldn't use her ability without causing harm and had enough of it. So now she had turned to the heroes to stop her, the only ones she knew had the power to put an end to her action. The only ones who had a chance of taming her light. Because she alone would never make it. Kotetsu nodded.

"We will stop you. But we don't want to hurt you. Come with us. We have scientists who can help you."

Lyra's body glowed brightly.

"_You_ do it."

She sent a beam at the duo that dodged in-extremist. Barnaby frowned.

"We can't use our powers least we want to hurt her! Besides, it will take at least half an hour before we can activate them again."

The other heroes arrived at their side. Sky High was surprised.

"So _that's_ who our opponent is?"

Fire Emblem looked at her.

"Sugar can't be older than nine. I can hardly believe she is the NEXT we have to face!"

"Lyra's ability is light manipulation." Wild Tiger explained. "But she first needs to absorb it and that's where the whole problem lies. _She can't stop herself from charging up_. And of course, when she's full, she needs to let go …"

Dragon Kid winced.

"So that's what happened. Sucks …"

Light suddenly took shape in Lyra's back. Sky High's eyes widened. The girl now spotted two roughly-formed wings of pure light she used to escape. Sky High immediately flew after her. The others growled.

"What's going in her head?"

Not losing time, they ran after the girl.

Sky High quickly noticed his target's flight was erratic. Lyra managed to navigate across the skyscrapers, but there were a lot of close calls and she lost a bit of her ragged dress on a too-sharp angle. And there was the way she was flapping her wings. The Wind Wizard then realized: the girl had no notion of flight! Most likely, it was the first time she was making those wings and had no ideas how to properly use them. Glancing frequently behind her, she didn't notice the hanging screen in her way and crashed through. The King of Heroes sped up, caught her and set her back on balance. He was answered with a shy smile.

"That hurts …"

On this, she kept flying.

"Well …" The commentator spoke. "It seems our target and Sky High are engaged in an aerial race! Where will it end, I wonder? Oh? The girl crashed into a screen! And Sky High set her on her way. Our King of Heroes really wants to save everyone!"

Lyra flew to a golden statue representing a winged lion. The top of the Apollon Media tower. Landing there, she looked at her opponent.

"Please, stop me."

Then she fired. Shy High dodged the blast and made a sphere of compressed air. He was about to launch it when he saw the girl's brightly lit frame against the dark background of the night. The young light bender was so frail! So much indeed that he wondered how she could stand against the strongly blowing wind atop the building. And yet, there she was, glowing, levitating with her eyes and hairs of gold, thorn dress flapping in the breeze, barefooted. The sphere disappeared in his hands. There was no ways he was fighting her. She looked just too innocent that he wanted to hurt her. But Lyra wasn't harmless. Gathering the light from the projectors illuminating the scene, she fired it at the hero, knocking him in a building.

"Ouch! Sky High just took a blast of light in the chest! Will he get up?"

The wind manipulator didn't feel like it. No matter how powerful she was, he couldn't hurt that girl. Fortunately, all heroes weren't as kind-hearted. Fire Emblem gulped as he saw Shy High being taken out.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!"

Dragon Kid growled.

"Let's stop her before she takes all of us out and turns against Sternbild!"

Soon, the seven superheroes were on the roof. Lyra glared at them from above. There was something solemn in her eyes, as if she was acknowledging them and the threat they were to her. When they started to move, Wild Tiger held his partner back.

"They won't succeed."

Barnaby looked at him, confused. The old man was behaving weirdly. Then it quickly appeared he was right. Dragon Kid, Blue Rose and Fire Emblem sent their elemental powers against the girl who merely created a dome of light and shielded herself. The shield also protected her from Origami's giant shuriken. Ducking under a fist from Rock Bison, she sent a sphere of light in Blue Rose's stomach, made another shield against Dragon Kid's lightning assault and turned to easily counter Fire Emblem's flames before outright blasting him. She winced when she saw him hold his stomach and clench his jaw. It seemed her attack had been harder than wanted. Spinning, the little girl snuck into Dragon Kid's back and sent light to her face when she tried to face her. A light-covered fist in the chest was enough to send the youngest superhero rolling. When Origami Cyclone rushed at her with his two katana, she countered with her own swords of light. The Apollon Media duo was speechless.

"Not bad for a kid!"

"Where the hell did she learn to fight like this?" Barnaby asked himself, utterly dumbfounded.

Sure, the girl was incredibly powerful. But one could be able to destroy whole districts without any notion of hand-to-hand. It wasn't Lyra's case. Somehow, the girl was able to thoroughly play with the superheroes without breaking a sweat. Wild Toger growled.

"That's because the projos are fuelling her. Lyra drains the light she manipulates. This light must give her body some energy before being handled."

"Doesn't explain how she can fight."

"But it explains how she can hold on. If we cut the light sources, we get the edge. Let's face it: little girl is good in close-range fight, but she's using light-based attacks to fight and defend herself. Without her powers, she's harmless."

"And how do we take them out?"

"Easy: by cutting the juice. No fuel, no power."

Up there, though Origami's superior swordsmanship allowed him to take the edge, taking a cutting beam of light in the head still took him out. Rock Bison rushed at the girl. Sensing the threat, Lyra charged her strongest attack. Antonio braced himself. It was going to leave a serious dent …

"The heroes are powerless to fight the girl back! She has effortlessly beaten every single one of them … besides Wild Tiger and Barnaby, who haven't entered the fight yet. What are these two waiting for? That their friends lie defeated to make their grand entrance?"

Lyra looked at the group. Rock Bison, as his old friend predicted, had been unable to tank the massive discharge of light that hit his stomach. Hovering above them, the girl looked at the camera.

"Is that all you can do? I thought you'd have the strength to stop me."

"And she's teasing them at that! Let's hope Tiger and Barnaby can finally put her down."

Lyra lowered her head as tears rolled from her eyes.

"Yes, do it. I can't help but fight back, but I really wish you stop me once and for all." She looked at the duo, her body brighter than ever. "Come! Come and stop me! Isn't it what you do? You keep justice in Sternbild and arrest those who commit crimes! I am a criminal too, so please, stop me! Do whatever it takes but put an end to my actions, once and for all!"

Kotetsu clenched his fists and growled.

"Nine and she's already got a death wish!"

Barnaby turned to her.

"A death wish?"

His partner nodded.

"Yes. Have you heard what she said? She's begging us to stop her, whatever it takes. This girl is willing to die because she is aware of how powerful she is. And she knows only we can stop her."

"And she wishes it's for good."

Wild Tiger clenched his fists.

"Not gonna happen. We will stop Lyra and _keep her alive_. I promise. Hey up there, cut the projectors!"

The crew was surprised.

"You mean switch them off? Why? We won't be able to get a proper shot!"

"Do as I say if you want us to defeat Lyra! The girl absorbs light and bends it! The projectors are an energy source to her! If we want a chance, we gotta cut off the light she's feeding upon first!"

The members of Hero TV looked at one another. Actually, it was very well-thought.

"Tiger came up with a plan! Wait, are they turning the projectors off? What is our duo up to?"

Lyra watched in surprise as the light sources she'd been feeding on went away. A small grin crossed her face. Now they actually had a chance. The hero in white and pink suit jumped and went for a kick. Gathering her remaining light, she sent a sphere to his face.

Or not.

Wild Tiger jumped, caught his partner's hand and swung him upward, allowing him to come for round two. Lyra looked around, searching for a light source. Apart from the stars, there were none great enough that she could use her powers to dangerous levels. The girl lowered her head, smiling. They had won. Barnaby landed and sent his arm in her stomach. The girl stumbled and weakly rose, watching as the hero towered above her.

"Ready to surrender?"

Lyra shook her head. Faster than the man could react, she jumped off the statue and ran to the edge of the building. The other heroes gasped.

"She's gonna jump!"

Tiger growled.

"Hell _**no!**_"

The young light-bender took a dive and closed her eyes. Why wouldn't they understand? Her powers were too great for her to control. They only brought pain and suffering. Why did they refuse to end it? Why did they refuse to end her existence? Wasn't she a threat too great to be left alive? Well, if they couldn't take the right decision, she would. But she wished they did. Ready to crash, her consciousness faded to black. And indeed, she crashed into something. Wild Tiger's arms.

The moment Lyra made her intentions clear, the elder hero rushed to the roof and used his grappling hook to swing on the façade of the skyscraper. He caught the little girl as she was losing consciousness and returned to the rooftop. The other heroes looked at him. In his tall and massive built, the golden-haired girl looked even more fragile than before. And she was, physically and mentally. Sky High flew at Tiger's side.

"Hard to believe such a cute girl has suicidal tendencies."

Wild Tiger held her close.

"She started looking for death the moment we became involved with her. I think she hoped we would kill her, but we didn't so she decided to do it herself." Under his helmet, a tear rolled. "So young and already willing to die, just because her powers are too great for her to handle. I can't have it happen. I just … can't." Turning to Sky High, he gave him the unconscious girl. "Since we're at Apollon building, there's something I need to ask Saito. It won't take long, really. While I'm away, take her to the Justice Tower. Keep her in a lightless room and don't leave her out of your sight until I'm back. I know what we can do for her."

On this, he left. The group looked at one another. Seeing Wild Tiger, the crew's comic relief, become so serious was a disturbing change. But, as Fire Emblem reminded them, Kotetsu was a father. He had to be good with kids if he wanted to properly raise his. And both children were little girls. The man becoming business when young kids were involved really wasn't much of a surprise. The group decided to listen and headed for the Justice Tower.

"And Wild Tiger finally makes the arrest, saving the girl in the process! That's 300 points for him tonight!"

The hero didn't listen. Lyra wasn't a criminal, jus a suicidal little girl with too-great powers. As soon as he reached the lab, he undressed and found Saito who looked at him, still in his under-suit.

"_That was an impressive catch. And your idea to turn the projectors was pretty neat too, Tiger._"

Kotetsu crossed his arms.

"Lyra explained how her powers worked. From there, it was easy to weaken her. I didn't think she was desperate enough to do the jump."

Saito looked down.

"_Indeed. Though I can understand she'd want to put an end to her life. She is young. She has no control over her powers, which are incredibly strong even by hero standards._"

"That's what I came for. Remember the limiter you put in Blue Rose's guns? Could you make a stronger one and shape it like a wristband?"

Saito grinned.

"_I knew you'd ask me this. I kept the plans for the device. Amplifying its efficiency and modifying its shape should only take half of the night._"

"Meaning it will be ready at dawn. Perfect. If Lyra tries something funny again, we'll be ready."

The technician nodded.

"_Meaning you took measures to keep her safe until I'm done._"

"Yeah. Lightless room to deprive her from her powers and asking the other heroes to keep a close eye on her. That should do it."

"_Cautious indeed. Well, your civilian clothes just came back. Get dressed and go home, Tiger. You've had a long night._"

"Talk about it …"

After taking Kaede to school next morning, Kotetsu immediately went to the lab. He found Saito asleep on a table, a silver wristband at his side. This made him smile. The little Asian man had overdone himself again. It was a simple silver ring on the outside, with a small glass screen on top, but inside was a complex circuit network that touched the skin and, the man guessed, worked as the actual limiter. He touched the glass screen and was surprised to see a holographic monitor appear. Actually, the device was turned off so nothing showed up. Curious, the man made a beeline for the Justice Tower.

Keith turned to him as he arrived in the area Lyra was kept.

"How is she doing?" Kotetsu asked.

"Still asleep. She's got no injuries, but the doctors are afraid she lets herself die unconsciously."

The elder hero nodded.

"A chance I fetched the solution before coming. Saito finished the power limiter."

Keith looked at the silver circlet.

"Are you sure it will be powerful enough to restrain her?"

"Dunno, but I trust the little guy. He made Blue Rose's suit, after all. I have faith in his skills. Now, to see our sleeping beauty ..."

Lyra growled when a dim ray of light touched her face. Half-opening an eye, she saw a tall man enter and close the door behind.

"Did you rest well, kiddo?"

His voice was warm and familiar. Lyra weakly opened her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Tiger. I'm the hero who found you."

The girl turned and sighed.

"I asked you to stop me."

"And we did. This room has no light for you to feed upon, and I brought you a nice jewel I think you'll like."

The girl turned to him, her face gruff.

"I'm a street urchin. I can't afford jewels. Why didn't you stop me for good?"

"Because of this."

Taking the silver wristband, he put it on her. The device instantly activated. Kotetsu explained.

"This jewel will damper your NEXT powers, thus making them less dangerous. As long as you'll wear it, you won't be able to use your powers to such devastating level. You know, for someone with no fighting skills, you pretty much owned us all, yesterday."

Lyra looked down.

"I know. But it's as you said: my powers are so great!" She looked at the wristband. "So this is a power limiter. Do you think it will work?"

"Unless we leave this room, we won't find it out. B'sides, there's something I'd like to try."

The girl nodded and left the bed. She didn't go far. Wobbling on her feet, she had to sit down to stop her spinning head. Kotetsu caressed her.

"Not feeling well?"

"Hungry. I only ate a burger yesterday. We street urchins …"

"Have a hard time finding food. I know how it is. I used to be one after I ran from home. Come on, let's fetch something to fill your little stomach."

Taking the girl in his arms, the man left the dark room and smiled at Keith.

"How's she doing?" The blonde wind master asked.

"Starving. We're gonna remedy that and see if her limiter is actually strong enough."

"I'm tagging along. I could use some coffee."

A weird smell quickly caught the two men's nose. Lyra shrugged in apology.

"Sorry. I could use a shower …"

"It can wait until you've eaten. It isn't that bad, actually."

They soon reached the cafeteria and grabbed a warm bowl of chocolate milk with orange juice and donuts. Kotetsu watched as she swallowed the whole breakfast, sipping on his coffee mug. The room had a wide bay where the sun freely gave warmth and light. Keith rubbed the girl's messy hairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It's a good breakfast! And my skin isn't tickling. I can't feel the light trying to enter! Well, maybe a little. But less than before."

Nodding, Kotetsu took her wrist and had the holo-monitor show up. This time, the screen wasn't grey. On the left part was a big square showing Lyra's body and a golden aura around. Sometimes, some golden wisps entered her. On the right part were several smaller screens showing a series of data and a circular spot titled 'intensity'. Keith grinned.

"I see. This limiter also allows us to monitor her condition."

"That's what I thought. The silhouette on the left shows how Lyra's light-absorbing powers are going while the top screen on the right indicates how full she is, with a red zone for when she needs to discharge. As for the 'intensity' spot …" The man fiddled with it, earning a wince. "It's to control how powerful the limiter works. At full power, it completely locks the light-absorption. The least is total shutdown."

Keith nodded in appreciation.

"That Saito guy is a genius, Kotetsu. To make such a device in one night …"

"Well, Karina's freeze guns already had a variant. He merely improved on it."

The wind-manipulator nodded and lay in his chair.

"You know, for someone who acts as the comic relief, you are surprisingly sharp outside your costume."

Kotetsu shrugged.

"I have my reasons. But you're right to tell me. I must get a hold on myself. I have a reputation to care for."

Lyra turned to him.

"A reputation?"

"Yeah. I prefer when people take me for a dumb old fool. Less problems for me."

Neither blonde heads understood what he meant. After breakfast, Kotetsu let the girl use the gym's showers to clean herself and returned with a knee-long white dress he had brought to replace the rag Lyra had been wearing so far. Now completely clean, the two men could see how the girl looked. Innocent cyan eyes, wavy golden hairs that hung at waist-level, pale skin due to shying from the sun for so long, she was smaller than Kaede and of very frail built. Her arms were like twigs and her ribs showed under the dress, due to countless days of not eating her fill. Finally, she was barefoot. It didn't matter.

"What now?" Keith asked.

Kotetsu stretched.

"Well, I could use some exercise. We go to the gym?"

"Good idea."

The father's hero wristband suddenly rang. Activating it, he was surprised to see Yuri Petrov on the other end.

"Wild Tiger? Come and see me at the court. We have to talk."

Kotetsu raised a brow.

"At the court? Wait, I get it. It's for the damage fines again …"

Lyra and Keith still followed him. Along the way, Shy High explained the situation.

"Kotetsu has the habit of getting into trouble due to the collateral damage he causes. He isn't called the Crusher for Justice for nothing, after all. But since damages considered 'unnecessary' are on a hero's sponsor, the fact Tiger causes a lot of it makes him very unpopular."

Lyra looked sad.

"But he is nice."

"Yeah, one of the nicest people in Sternbild, as a hero and a civilian alike. But he is also an honest man with a deep sense of justice. There's nothing he loves more than saving lives. The rest doesn't matter to him. That's because he was dead-set on saving you that you're still alive." Lowering at the girl's level, he whispered. "I don't think Barnaby, his partner, would have gone after you when you decided to jump off the building. He also came up with the idea to turn the projectors away to weaken you and the power limiter is also from him."

This brought a gentle warmth in the little girl's chest. Her vision of the old hero was right. Kind, caring and very nice. And yet they were going to the court with him as the culprit. She lowered her head, already disliking the situation.

Yuri Petrov, head judge of the Justice Bureau, watched the elder hero before him.

"The fight with Lyra caused some serious damage in the area around Apollon building. The stone statue was also scratched, and we cannot close our eyes on it."

"You're not going to accuse Tiger again!?" Dragon Kid growled. "He was the one who solved it all!"

"He is also the one who started the commotion by discovering Lyra."

The lightning manipulator sat down, growling. The judge was right … Kotetsu lowered his head.

"Let's cut it and say the fines are on me again. It isn't the first time. I've seen worse."

Yuri shook his head.

"Actually, I have another idea. You are a father, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I have something to offer." The man's eyes narrowed. "You have done a lot of work to get rid of your image as the _Crusher_ for Justice, these past months. I am willing to forget any fine you owe in exchange for you becoming Lyra's official caretaker. If what I heard is true, this little Miss is an orphan, and self-made at that."

Lyra looked down and nodded. Yuri answered that nod.

"Well, since you have experience with young children, I don't see who else among the heroes is best suited to take care of her."

Kotetsu looked at the girl.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No. From this day onward and for an indefinite amount of time, Lyra will be your responsibility. In exchange for closing our eyes on the many fines you owe us."

In her chest, Lyra's heart soared. Kotetsu crossed his arms.

"Where will she live? I'm kinda afraid of Kaede's reaction when she sees her with me."

Yuri smiled.

"She will keep her room at the Justice Bureau and will have free access to the gym and cafeteria. However, she won't be allowed to leave the Tower without you. We must keep in mind she possesses the strength of a full-powered nuclear device."

To his surprise, the girl shyly stepped before him.

"Actually, Mister Tiger already took care of that."

She showed the power limiter on her wrist and revealed the monitor that kept her condition in check. Yuri sighed. Why wasn't he surprised? Stepping down the stage, he handed the adult the papers making his situation official. Kotetsu signed them and looked at Lyra as she hugged his leg. The little girl was cute, and also terribly shy, he realized. In the bleachers, Barnaby looked at him, arms crossed and frowning.

"So now, you are under my care. Well, it could have been worse."

Lyra looked at the judge and had a small smile.

"Thank you."

These words surprised the whole room. Why was that kid thanking Petrov? Even the man himself was taken aback. Then he saw Kotetsu take Lyra in his arms and rubbing her head. The girl grappled his chest and lay against him, her face finally peaceful. This gesture made him smile. Somehow, the young light-manipulator felt safe in the tanned man's arms. He remembered some of the other heroes commenting how nice the place felt, Blue Rose and Dragon Kid respectively. It seemed he had made the right choice.

The heroes gathered at the gym to train. As he worked on the weights machine, Kotetsu kept a close eye on Lyra. The girl was watching the heroes, silent. Taken as they were in their exercises, it was easy for them to forget the girl. Her caretaker didn't. No matter what he did, the elder man always kept his charge in the corner of his eyes, making sure she behaved nicely. Lyra suddenly went to a window and started fiddling with her limiter. It made the man stop and watch her intensely. When he saw her charge up, he went to her side.

"Lyra, keep in mind you have to exhaust the light you absorb. Your limiter doesn't hamper your ability to manipulate light, only to absorb it."

"I know. Where do you train your powers?"

Kotetsu showed her a room filled with dummies, a fighting ring and other devices, as well as an alarm. The blonde girl went to the dummies and let light course through her. Holding her hands before her, she turned to her caretaker.

"Is the place safe?"

Guessing what she would do, Kotetsu shivered.

"Not for a huge solar beam, I'm afraid. Your power level is … kind of _really_ far above any of us."

The girl sighed.

"I see."

And she charged the beam at full power. Knowing there was nothing else to do, the old hero rushed for cover. The following blast shook the whole building. This caused Barnaby to lose his footing on the treadmill, fall on his face and be ejected from the device. The other heroes would have found it pretty funny weren't it for the fact they were in total panic.

"What the living hell was that!?" Fire Emblem looked around.

Having his doubts, Rock Bison went for the power-training area and found his old friend looking in disbelief at the place where the dummy stood. Used to be. Instead of a man-shaped plastic mannequin was a huge black spot. And Lyra was still glowing. No need to guess what happened. Keith nodded.

"Just as Petrov said. She has the strength of a nuke."

Their hero wristband rang at the same time, revealing Agnes's slightly panicked face.

"Bonjour, heroes. You have a new mission. There has been an explosion at the Justice Bureau …"

"We know." Karina sighed. "We're there already."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A panicked security man barged into the room.

"Was it a bomb or an earthquake?"

Pao-Lin looked at the scene.

"Just training."

"_Training!?_"

Then he saw the little girl with a sheepish face and the tanned man holding her.

"Yes, training. I told her the room couldn't withstand her using her abilities at full strength."

Yuri Petrov was next to come. He glared at Kotetsu and crossed his arms.

"I thought I told you to take care of her."

"I did."

"Then what do you call this? Mr. Kaburagi, I thought you would be more responsible than that."

The man shrugged.

"Well, at least it proves this room's still tough. Nice security routine, if you ask me."

"I have no time for your jokes …"

Lyra snuggled against her savior. Kotetsu looked at her.

"Sorry. Her power limiter only prevents her from absorbing light. Once she's charged up, there's no stopping her."

"Then keep her in check!"

The man nodded. His protégé looked at him.

"Are they always that hard with you?"

"Well, I more or less earned it."

Barnaby rubbed his still-red face.

"Why did Petrov have to entrust her to you, of all people? Foolish old man …"

His answer was a ball of light he dodged in-extremist. His partner frowned.

"Lyra, listen. Since you are my charge now, there's one rule I want you to follow in every situation. No matter what happens, stick by it."

The blonde girl nodded, serious. Kotetsu looked at her right in the eyes.

"I strictly forbid you to use your powers for offense ever again. Understood? From now on, you must never use your powers to attack. Defend yourself and the others, help us, mundane uses, alright. But not to attack. Did I make myself clear?"

Lyra solemnly nodded.

"Understood."

The judge looked at the pair.

"What tells us she's going to listen? If she starts disobeying, we have no ways of stopping her …"

"I owe him my life!" Lyra violently retorted. "Of course, I will obey! Why must you all be so hard with him? He is such a nice man!"

Everyone was taken aback by the girl's outburst. So far, she had acted like a shy and gentle kid, hardly ever raising her voice and friendly toward the man watching over her. Keith couldn't deny the thought of seeing her angry gave him shivers. Especially when he saw the circular black spot where the dummy used to be. Yuri crossed his arms.

"I suggest you watch your tone when speaking to me, little Miss. As the supreme judge of this Bureau, I have a certain level of authority."

Lyra's body glowed. Apparently, charging her beam didn't exhaust everything in her.

"It doesn't change the fact you are too hard with Mr. Tiger. And I don't like it."

Kotetsu placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Even then, he's right. Judge Petrov is a member of Sternbild's administration council. In the field of justice, only our mayor is above him. Lyra, please behave. As your caretaker, whenever you do something wrong, I am the one who pays for it."

The girl's face became pure horror.

"... Seriously?"

"Seriously. As long as you are a child ..."

This made her clench her fist. Lowering her head, she held the man's hand.

"I didn't know. I'll be very quiet from now on, trust me. You are so nice, I would hate if you suffered because of me."

The group of heroes looked at one another.

"She's surprisingly loyal for someone who just met Kotetsu."

Lyra turned to her.

"He saved me. That's enough."

The topic was closed. Then Kotetsu noticed his partner's face was strangely red.

"What happened?"

"Fell of the treadmill."

"Ouch."

"Lyra's blast surprised him."

"Oh. That's why."

For the rest of the day, the little girl hardly left her caretaker's side. Just as promised, she didn't use her powers to attack again, though she would growl and glare if someone did so much as badmouth Kotetsu. At five, the man left her and went to get his daughter at school. He didn't say anything about Lyra or what happened to her, except she was living at the tower. Not a wise move ...

The next morning, Kaede was met with a surprise when reaching her classroom. On the door was a short message:

"Ms. Delore is unable to come due to a meeting. Class is dismissed for today."

The girl's eyes lit up. This meant she had the whole day for herself! Great! A smile crossed her face. It had been long since she saw the other heroes. Usually, after dropping her at school, her father was going to the heroes' headquarter at the Justice Tower. Kotetsu said they had a nice gym to keep themselves in shape. Her school didn't, and the girl really wanted to muscle her arms. Jonathan had made fun of her several times because she had troubles with lifting her body around. How about she remedied that? Catching her cellphone, she called Ben. The man was quick to answer.

"Kaede? How are you, girl? Don't you have school, right now?"

"Nope. Our teacher has a huge meeting. We don't have class for the whole day."

"Really? That's unusual. Well, I don't have a customer right now. You want me to take you somewhere?"

"Yes. First, at home to grab my sport clothes. Then we'll go to the Justice Tower."

Ben frowned.

"You want to go to the Justice Tower?"

"Yep. Dad's there and I want to see the other heroes."

The burly black man frowned.

"I'm not sure they'll let you pass."

"I'll find my way in."

Half an hour later, the taxi was dropping a cute little brunette at the entrance of the Justice Tower. The girl lost no time climbing the stairs and running to the entrance. The security guards raised a brow as she rushed past them. There was a tourniquet that required a pass. Holding the bag that contained her sportswear, Kaede merely passed under it and stopped at the map. Now where was the gym already? Silver area, 67th floor. Got it. She ran at the elevator and entered, surprising some salary-men at the same time.

Kotetsu smiled as he saw Lyra sitting on a sofa, sunbathing.

"Feel good, girl?"

"Yes. It's nice to feel the sun on my face without its light trying to sneak in."

She had put her limiter on Locked, meaning her light-absorbing powers were completely shut. And she seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, especially after hiding and leading a nighttime life in fear of overcharging and destroying the town.

"Hey, how about a walk in town, this afternoon? I know some place that are really worth the sight."

"Really? Alright!"

She ran at her caretaker and nested in his arms, begging for a hug. The man didn't refuse. Lyra was quite the cuddle bug, especially toward him.

"Hey, that's my place! Get outta here!"

Lyra turned to see a very angry Kaede coming at her. The moment the brunette seized her arm, the young NEXT discharged the little light inside her in a blinding flash. Kotetsu rolled down, cursing.

"What the heck! What just happened?"

"I don't know. I can't see a thing."

"Kaede?"

Slowly, both of their vision returned. The heroes looked at the scene, dumbfounded. What was Kotetsu's daughter doing there? Kaede explained.

"Ms. Delore isn't here today, so we don't have school at all. I thought it would be nice to see the other heroes again, so I came to this place. That's where you go in the morning. Also ... I hoped I could use some of the devices to work my built a little. Especially my arms."

Kotetsu rubbed his eyes.

"How did you get in?"

"Snuck my way by the front door. It isn't this hard, especially when you're small. By the way, who is she?"

Lyra was hiding behind the elder hero, looking a little scared. Kotetsu placed a hand in her back.

"This is Lyra, the young light-bender we rescued on TV. Petrov appointed me as her caretaker."

"In other words, she took my place. Nice ..."

Lyra crossed her arms before Kaede's pouty look while the other heroes looked at one another. Talk about a rough encounter ...

"Even though I am happy with it, it was Mr. Petrov who took the decision, in exchange for forgetting the fines. Mr. Tiger didn't have a choice."

This took Kaede aback. So there had been a counterpart. Well, this changed everything. Especially since it meant her father was doing it to clean his reputation, which was one of his biggest problems. She started to look closely to the blonde girl. Shy, easily frightened but more than ready to stand for her father. Kotetsu cleared his throat.

"Kaede, aren't you forgetting to apology? It was your fault Lyra got scared and blinded us both."

The girl lowered her head and put her hands in her back.

"You're right. Sorry, I tend to be jealous when I see another kid with Dad." On this, she explained. "Dad was forced to leave me behind because of his hero business. I didn't learn the truth until recently and we've been living together for not very long." Her eyes narrowed. "This is _my_ dad. If people want to hurt him, they'll have to deal with me."

Lyra answered with a gentle smile.

"I know this feeling. Tiger saved me when I jumped from Apollon Media's tower. He is very nice! And I hate it too when someone hurts him. But he told me to never use my powers to attack."

A devious smile crossed Kaede's face.

"Looks like we have one thing in common."

The other heroes couldn't help but shiver. Somehow, no one had forgotten how clever Kaede could be. Bring it together with Lyra's insane powers and anyone trying to mess with Wild Tiger was pretty much screwed on many levels. Kotetsu looked at his daughter.

"So you said you wanted to use the gym a little?"

"Yeah. My arms are so weak! I can't lift my weight around and it's starting to bother me! Can I, please?"

Kotetsu seemed to think a little. He left the weight-lifting machine to the lockers and returned with a green pass like the one he used to enter.

"This is a double of the one I use. I kept it in case I lost the original, but I guess there's no problem in giving it to you, right? This way, you won't have to sneak around like you did today."

Kaede seized it and put it in her sport bag. Next was the training. Kotetsu showed her the weight-lifting device he had been using and taught her how to use it, adjusting the weights so the girl would have no problems lifting them. The girl started to train hard, growling as she was nearly lifted with every pull. Her father removed some more pounds to prevent her from being tired too fast, giving her advices along the way.

"Don't work yourself too hard. Your body isn't used to heavy physical exercise. Take some rests on a regular basis. This way you will avoid aches. You may feel nothing right now, but keep going and you'll be totally broken tomorrow."

Kaede listened and obeyed. Lyra was watching from the sofa. Making a sphere of light, she started toying with it. Kotetsu grinned.

"Training your powers? That's good."

The girl slowly sent the sphere toward her caretaker who hesitated before holding it. It didn't hurt at all. From his finger tip, he sent it back to its caster. The two were soon caught in a ball game, much to Lyra's pleasure. Kaede watched them from afar. Yes, she was a bit jealous and wanted to join them. But her arms also needed work.

They spent the afternoon togerther, father, daughter and little blonde girl wandering the streets of Sternbild. Kaede couldn't help but smile at Lyra's amazement before the white and golden buildings. Everything seemed so different, so bright under the sun! For the thousandth time that day, the young NEXT touched her limiter. The wristband device was a total blessing. Kotetsu bought them ice cream, withhe taking chocolate, Kaede taking strawberry and Lyra taking vanilla. As they passed by a shop, Kaede froze and looked at her new friend's feet. They were still bare, Lyra refusing obstinately to wear shoes. Grabbing her hand, she took her inside to her father's surprise. When she got out, the blonde girl was wearing a pair of small-sized golden spartan sandals.

"It's better this way, right? I bet the sole of your feet must be all hard from being right on the asphalt."

Lyra growled and shook her feet.

"I don't like shoes. I feel trapped in them. But these sandals ... Actually, that's kinda okay. They are open enough."

Petrov cracked a smile when Kotetsu finally brought Lyra back at the tower. The little girl looked happy and bid father and daughter a warm goodbye. He also remarked the sandals. So the pair had found a way for her to dress correctly? Impressive. Yep, he was right to have entrusted Lyra to Wild Tiger. And it seemed there was a small benefit along the way.

* * *

**So, how do you find Lyra? Being powerful isn't always a good thing, especially when it makes you suicidal ... And how will her relationship with Kaede develop? I'll try to focus more on the girl next chapter.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
